


Hope Comes in Small Packages

by Bri206



Series: Hope Comes in Small Packages [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Future Olicity, Parent-Child Relationship, olicity family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri206/pseuds/Bri206
Summary: A little boy claims that Oliver & Felicity are his parents, and he will do everything he can to prove to them. And Oliver and Felicity not only deal with their separate lives  but also learn how to become parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in his large office with the glow of the evening sun starting to set through the large space, Oliver is suddenly broken out of trance of looking at different propositions with a phone call. The call was from the police department asking him to come to the station because there was something that he needed to see. After hearing the hesitance and urgency in Detective Malone’s voice he immediately gets up and heads over there. 

Once he gets there he bursts through the doors and immediately sees Malone, “what’s going on, what is so important” Oliver asks. 

Malone hesitates and says in a timid voice, “there is a little boy in there”, pointing to the interrogation room, “who says he’s your son.” 

And without hesitation Oliver quickly walks to the room and opens the door imperatively while at the same time saying “William”. But as soon as he gets a good look into the room, the name dies on his lips.

Sitting there in one of the chairs is a little boy he has never seen before who looks no older than 3 years old. 

As soon as the little boy sees Oliver, excitement paints his face and, he immediately says “Daddy” in a giddy voice. 

Once the words come off the little boy’s lips, Oliver goes pale with confusion. “What” he asks quietly and looks at Malone quizzically answers, which the detective only responds with a slight shrug. Once Oliver gets his composure back, he looks back at the little, who looks at him like he is the greatest thing ever, and silently goes over and kneels in front of the boy. 

“Hey buddy” he says with the lightest voice he can muster, “what’s your name?” 

And the little boy only responds with a wide smile and innocent giggle that could make even the coldest heart melt, “oh daddy you already know my name.”

And to that Oliver responds with a slight smile “well tell me again”. 

“My name is Tommy” he says pointing to himself in a cute way and then says, “and your name is Daddy” as he points at Oliver.

As soon as the name rolls off the little boy’s tongue, Oliver freezes and before he can say anything else, Malone says distantly behind him “I’ll be right back”. 

After hearing the tone in the Detective’s voice, he turned around to see what put that the tone in the other man’s voice only to see Felicity standing in the middle of the police precinct.

“Hey what are you doing here” Malone asks surprised, while walking towards her. 

“Hey, I felt bad for bailing on you last night, so I thought I would bring you some Thai to make it up to you” she says giving him the bag of food.

“Awe, that’s really sweet of you”, and as soon as the words leave his mouth, she sees Oliver walking out of the interrogation room and walking towards them. 

“Am I interrupting something, is there a break in the case… The case that I have no idea about…what case?” she says awkwardly when he reaches them. Before Malone can ask her about her little outburst, Oliver quickly says no and asks her what she is doing here. 

“I am just bringing lunch to … Detective Malone.” 

Before she can defend herself anymore, the door to the interrogation room opens for the second time in the last two minutes and out comes an innocent scream “Mommy”. 

Before she can register the words the little boy runs to her and wraps his hands around her legs and buries his face in her legs. With a stunned look on her, she quickly looks at the two other men, who only share her shocked expression.

Once she gets her bearings back, she looks down at the little boy and slowly bends down to look him in the eye. And once again before she can say anything, the little boy gives this breathtaking smile and says “you found me”.

Looking puzzled, Felicity asks “what”, and without a beat of hesitation the little boy excitedly responds “you said we were playing a game, and that you would find me, and you found me, well actually daddy found me first, but you found me.”

As she continued to stare at the little boy she tries to process what he just said and slowly looks faces Oliver. Once she sees his face, she notices that he shares her bewildered confusion, and something else, she can’t quite pin point. Then she quickly turns back to the boy and asks “do you like candy”, which he responds with a lit-up face and a “yes”. 

“Good, because this nice Detective is going to get you some candy, right Detective Malone?”

Once Malone sees the look Felicity gives him, he immediately answers “yes”, and then she responds “good and we will be right back” as she quickly rises and grabs Oliver’s hand and leads him back to the interrogation room.

Once they get in there, Felicity shuts the door and turns around and says, “what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen that little boy in my life”, he responds flustered. 

As she tries to process the last five minutes, a thought quickly dawns on her, “how did you even know?” 

“I got a call earlier saying that it was urgent and then when I got here Malone said there was a boy claiming that I was his father, and I thought it was William, but I quickly realized it wasn’t.”

“Clearly” she responds.

“And what about you, why did he call you mommy and run into your arms” Oliver asks. 

“I don’t know, you think I’ve seen that kid before either” she asks exasperated. 

Once she realizes that was what he was thinking she quickly adds, “don’t you think you would know if I had a secret child, and what was that whole ‘daddy’ thing about” she asks defensively. 

“I don’t know, I’m as clueless as you are”, before he could continue Malone walks in. 

“Um sorry to interrupt” he says as Felicity turns to look at him, “Child Services is here”. 

“What” Oliver asks slightly taken back. 

“Yeah when the boy first got here, one of the officers called them”. 

Felicity quickly asks “what’s going to happen to him”. 

“They will take him to a Foster Home, until they find his real parents” Malone responds. 

Before they can say anything else a bloodcurdling scream comes from the other side of the door. At the sound, Oliver and Felicity quickly make their way out of the room. The scene that awaits them leaves them breathless and breaks both of their hearts.

The social worker is trying to hold the little boy to take him away, but the boy is thrashing in the woman’s arms and balling his eyes out, screaming “MOMMY, MOMMY”. 

If Felicity thought she could not feel anymore awful, that literally shattered her.

Before she even realized it she immediately yells “Wait.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, all eyes fall on her and she quickly responds “I’ll take him.” 

“What are you doing” Oliver asks confused. 

She looks at him and says “for some unknown reason he trusts you, that has to mean something.”

And without a second thought she turns to look at the Social worker and says “I’ll take care of him, just until you find his parents.” 

And then the social worker looks over at Malone, who gives a slight hesitant nod. Then the woman puts down the boy.

Even before his feet touch the ground, he was running towards Felicity, which caused him to drop something that he didn’t even notice. As soon as he reached Felicity, she knelt down to catch his hug, and then she gets back up and takes his hand and starts to walk towards the exit. 

Before they even get halfway though, Oliver notices the toys that was on the ground, “hey buddy you dropped this” he said while he kneeled down picked up the toys.

When he looked down in his hands to truly look at the toys and he immediately notices that they are the Green Arrow and the Flash action figures.

As he looks up, he sees the boy run over to him and says “daddy keep them safe” in an adorable stern way that seems familiar to him but he can’t quite figure out why. And before he can think about it any further, Tommy grabs his and says “come on daddy, let’s go” as he pulls Oliver’s hand. And without thinking Oliver gets up and follow him. And with that they all walk out the door.

\----------  
After leaving the police station, all three of them ended up back at the Loft. As soon as they walked through the door the weight of the day hit all of them. Slowly walking into the main room, Felicity was still holding Tommy’s hand and she didn’t notice until he raised his right hand to rub his eyes, indicating that he was as tired as she felt. 

The click of the door broke her trance and reminded her that she was not alone, that Oliver was there. As she turned around to face Oliver, suddenly the little boy pulls on her dress and says “mommy, I’m hungry.”

“Ok” she says looking to Oliver for help, which he quickly responds to her silent plea 

“Felicity why don’t you get something set up and I’ll get him something to eat.” 

She quickly nods and gives him a small smile of appreciation, which he returns, as he goes over and takes Tommy’s hand, and softly says “come on buddy, let’s go find you something for you to eat.”

“Ok” Tommy responds happily. 

As the boys walk towards the kitchen, Felicity slowly walks up the stairs towards the guest bedroom. 

About 30 minutes later, she is satisfied with the bed she made and starts walking back downstairs. When she gets to about half way down she suddenly stops and looks at the sight before her. 

Oliver had the little boy on the counter, while he was making soup and cutting carrots. She was assuming he was making chicken noodle soup, it was his comfort food, and now that she thinks about it, it was hers to.

After another minute lost in thought, the little boy saw her and happily yelled “momma come eat.”

And with that pinch back into reality, she slowly got back up off the step she was sitting on and slowly descended down the rest of the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. 

After eating Oliver’s delicious chicken noodle soup, Felicity got up and cleared the dishes from all three of them. 

When she reached the sink, the little boy gasped as if he remembered something, and quickly looked at Oliver and said “thank you daddy for dinner, it was…” he hesitated because he didn’t know how to say the word he wanted to say. “De…shi…ses” he finished, and Oliver just watched the boy with pure amazement and wonder, and gave him a bright smile, while saying “thank you”.

And as soon as Oliver said that, Tommy was already out of his seat and going towards Felicity, “bed time” he asks while rubbing his eyes. 

Once he asked this, for the second time that night Felicity looked over to Oliver for help and he just gave her a small nod of encouragement. And with that she looked back at the little boy and said “yes, it is”.

As all three ascended up the stairs, they made it to the guestroom where a large, comfy bed was awaiting the small toddler.

Before the toddler made it to the bed, he started to take his shirt off but appeared to have been struggling. And then without thinking both Oliver and Felicity knelt down in front of him helping him take off his clothes. 

After they successfully got the little boy undressed, Felicity had an idea and left the room. When she came back she had an oversized dress shirt in her hands, and as Oliver looked closer, he noticed that it was His dress shirt. 

When Felicity saw Oliver’s gaze she got slightly defensive “what, it’s not like you missed it”, and he only responded with a slight smirk.

Once they got the little boy in the shirt and tucked in, he looked at them with half opened, tired eyes and a soft smile, and Oliver and Felicity were lost in a trance of love. As his eyes got closer together, Felicity realized that she still didn’t know what his name was.

“Hey” she says softly, “what’s your name?” 

And as the last moments before sleep took over his small body, he answered in a small sleepy voice, “Tommy Queen”.

When the name reached Felicity’s ears she gasped in surprise and before she could say anything else the little boy, Tommy Queen, escaped into a peaceful slumber. 

Once Oliver heard the soft little snores coming from the little boy, he knew it was time to go, so he slowly got up off the bed making sure not to jostle it, and laid a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. 

As she looked up at him, she slowly followed his lead and followed him out of the room. But before they closed the door, they look back one more time at the peaceful little boy before closing the door for the night.

\--------  
Once they reach the fireplace downstairs, Felicity finally turns around and looks at Oliver. And for the second time that day, Felicity saw something in his eyes, and she finally realized what it was, it was hope. 

“Wow, what a day” Felicity says breaking the silence. 

“Yeah” he responds still looking at her with a look of love.

“So, he really is our son isn’t he” she asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah, I think so” he says softly. 

“Which means that we end up together” she says breathless.

“Looks like it” he responds with a small smile. “Which means two things; that we will get through this.”

“And the second” she asks holding her breath. 

“That you’re still and always will be the love of my life.”

And with those words Felicity finally knew that he was right, everything was going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about the boy they must learn to cope with having a son. And an unexpected visitor comes and gives some surprising news that will shake Oliver & Felicity.

>  
After the acceptance of Tommy being their son, the day finally hit the both of them full force. Once Felicity saw that Oliver looked just as tired as she felt, if not more, she said “you should probably get some sleep” she sighed tiredly, “we both should” she finished to herself.

“Yeah I should probably go” he responded.

And before she could think, she immediately said “NO, I mean no” she said more quietly. “You know, he could wake up and ask where you are and, I…I wouldn’t know what to say” she finished looking down. 

“So, what are you saying”, he asks with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. 

“Well if you want to, you could stay”, she says shyly, but then quickly finished “on the couch, of course.” 

After the words came out, Oliver quickly processed them, and just as quickly responded with a small smile he tried to hide, “of course, yeah.” 

He finally got the chance he had been waiting for and there was no way he was going to blow it, he thought to himself.

“Ok, well do you need me to get anythi…” and before she could finish that sentence, he quickly interjects 

“no, no I’m fine, I know where everything is “and with that she gave a small but meaningful smile and a small nod and said 

“Ok well then, goodnight Oliver, and he responded “goodnight Felicity.” 

And with that she made her way up the stairs and Oliver couldn’t help but look upon her and reassess the day’s events, and just how crazy but also how wonderful they turned out.   
He had a son or has a son in the future, he’s still trying to wrap his head around that part, but in the end, it doesn’t matter because it is with Felicity, which means that there is hope and that he has a chance to right his wrongs with her. He would consider that a major win in his book.  
\-------------  
The next morning the sun basked Felicity in a soft glow and warmth that made her smile as she slowly opened her eyes. As the events from the day before slowly started to come back to her, she first thought that it was all a dream, but then a small fit of laughter reached her ears.

As she quickly sat up from the sound, she slowly made her way out of the bed and down the hall, following the sweet sound. 

Once she reached the stairs she peeked to the bottom and saw the cause of the laughter, and the scene before her, made her breath catch in her throat.

Downstairs Oliver was in nothing but his boxers making chocolate chip pancakes, and Tommy was no longer in the big shirt they gave him the previous night, but in nothing but his pull-up, and on the counter once again telling Oliver something. 

As she descended down the steps, she was able to make out the conversation. 

“And, and the Flash is super-duper fast, and, and he can shoot lighting with his hands” Tommy said excitedly while holding up his Flash action figure. 

As Oliver continued to make breakfast he responded “really, is that so” with a hint of pride lacing his tone. 

Felicity knew Oliver already knew that about their friend, but was touched that he went along with the little boy anyway. 

“Yeah” Tommy responded, and before he could say anything else he spotted Felicity silently by the stairs and practically screamed “Mommy.”

And without thinking she quickly went over to the boys and softly said “hi”, and to her surprise he responds “hi” with the same softness.

“Are you hungry” Oliver asks setting the last of the pancakes on the plate, and she responds with a gentle “yes.”

And with that, Tommy reached his arms out toward Felicity and without so much as a thought she took him off the counter and carried him to the table. 

Once all three of them sat down and all the food was distributed properly they began to eat.

As Oliver looked up from cutting into his pancakes he could see the pleasure radiating off of Felicity when a soft moan quickly escaped her lips. 

“Oh, God how I’ve missed these” she said out aloud, and then she suddenly opened her eyes and was greeted to an amused Oliver, which made her realize “did I just say that out loud?” 

And Oliver’s only response was a broad smile and slight nod.

After a little while of enjoying the meal Felicity finally asked “so what exactly is the plan for the day”, as she looked Oliver in the eye and slightly nodded toward Tommy, who was oblivious to the whole conversation and simply playing with his toys.

Before Oliver could respond, his phone suddenly went off and Dig’s face appeared. 

When he answered the call, all Dig said was “You & Felicity need to get to the lair ASAP”, to which Oliver asked with curiosity and a hint of fear “why, is everything ok”. 

To which Diggle simply responded “I don’t know”, and with that Oliver said “I’m on my way”. 

As soon as he ended the phone call he looked at Felicity who only asked “what’s wrong”. 

“I don’t know, but we need to get to the lair and find out.” 

And with that both of them were up and walking towards the living room when a small noise made them completely stop in their tracks. 

They had almost forgotten about the little boy who was occupying the third seat at the table and with that little reminder they both turned and looked at each other.

“What are we supposed to do with him, it’s not like we can leave him here” Felicity asked, and as she focused hard on Oliver, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind, he quickly spoke 

“I guess he’s going to have to come with us”.

And to that Felicity looked upon him with shock in her eyes, “wait you want us to take him to the lair, that’s gonna go down real well with Dig.”

And to that comment Oliver responded, “well do have a better idea”. 

And with that they both turned to the little boy that was watching them with amusement and then back at the each other.

\---------------------  
After thirty minutes, they both walked into the elevator in the campaign office, with Tommy holding onto Oliver. As the elevator made its way down to the lower level they both took deep breaths, preparing themselves for what they were about to walk into. 

Once the elevator dinged and opened the first thing they saw was everyone huddled around something on the other side of the room. 

With quizzical looks they both looked at each other and Tommy started to wiggle out of Oliver’s embrace, which caused him to put the toddler down, and before either one could say anything, the thing everyone was huddled around immediately spoke and got up and quickly made her way towards them. 

“Oh, my God Ollie, where have you been we’ve been trying to get a hold of you all morning.” 

“Sara”, Oliver said, with the words ghosting off his lips. Without acknowledging or caring about the couple’s surprise, she continued. 

“Has anything out of the ordinary happened recently?” 

And before she could let him respond she went on “because I may have made a small mistake…. Ok a huge mistake”. 

And before she could go on with her mini rant a huge clatter came from the left side of the room, which made everyone turn towards it. As they all looked to the direction of where the noise came from, they saw tools spread everywhere; a bright innocent smile, and to complete the situation the small tot innocently said “oops”.

Before the two parents could respond, Sara’s eyes lit up and a sound of relief escaped her when the word “Tommy” left her mouth.

“Oh, my God, there you are” she said as she practically ran to the little boy and embraced him. 

“I thought I lost you, I am so, so, so sorry” she said as she looked at the little boy in the eyes, and then taking him into another hug. When she finally let go she slowly turned back to the people behind her, only to find confused looks everywhere. “I can explain.”

\-----------------  
After settling down at the table, Sara began to tell her story. 

“So, we were 5 years into the future, because we had heard that there was a disturbance in the timeline, and we didn’t really think much about it, but we should have. When we got there, it turned out Damian Darhk was there.”

And with the sound of the name echoing off the cement Oliver suddenly became furious. 

“That’s impossible, Darhk is dead, I killed him myself” he said through gritted teeth. 

“I know” Sara responded “but unfortunately he found a way to travel in time.”

“I’m sorry did you just say he found a way to travel in time” Felicity asked with a humorless laugh, “I mean how is that even possible because, like Oliver said, he killed him, and he’s dead.”

“Technically, yes” Sara said hesitantly, “but the thing is Darhk has been around forever, and when I say forever I mean forever.” 

“Why do you say it like that” Renee asked. 

“Because I’ve seen him throughout time and for some reason he hasn’t aged a day” she responded.

“Oh, that’s because he had an idol that kept him young” Felicity says with her smart tone that only earned her a look from Oliver.

“So how did he travel in time, since the last time I checked you guys were the only time travelers” Oliver says getting the conversation back on track. 

“Well yes, we are but, there was this man, he was a speedster and somehow he gave Darhk a machine that can transport him to any time.”

“Wait like the Reverse Flash” Felicity asked, which Sara responded with a skeptical look, 

“I don’t know all I know is that he wears a yellow suit and runs really fast.”

“Yep the Reverse Flash” Felicity said with a satisfied smirk on her face, which was quickly replaced with a “wait, but isn’t he dead” which resulted in a quick silence before she responded “never mind I don’t want to know.

“Ok well now that we established that Darhk is alive, what does this have to do with Tommy” Oliver asked. 

“That’s the thing, when we tracked down Darhk, he led us to you” she said looking at Oliver. 

“Once we got to your house it was too late. Felicity was knocked out cold on the ground and you were fighting him, and then you saw me” she said as she looked on to replay the scene. 

“You dodged one of his blows to get to me, and you told me to take care of him” she said as she shifted her gaze to the little boy sitting beside her. “And before I could do anything Darhk had gotten his momentum back and fired at both of us and that’s when I saw the pod, it was in your living room, and without thinking I grabbed Tommy and put him in the pod and sent him here hoping I would find him.” 

“Wow”, was the only thing Felicity could say as she too looked at the little boy across from her. “So, he really is our son” she said softly with wonder. 

It wasn’t that she was surprised, because even in the short time that Tommy had been with them she had felt a deep connection to him, a connection that she had never felt before. 

But actually, hearing the truth out loud just proved how real this little boy and the situation was.

“Yes” was all Sara said, and without realizing it a small smile appeared on her face. Because in that moment it finally hit her, she had a son.

But before she could get lost in her new-found excitement and happiness, Curtis asked “but there is still one thing that doesn’t make since, why did he target Oliver?” 

And with that all eyes were again on Sara. And with a deep sigh and guilty look upon her face she finally spoke, “he targeted Oliver because he knows that you killed him”, she said finally lifting her eyes from the table and setting them on Oliver. 

“And how does he know that” Oliver asked with a hint of anger. 

“Because I may have told him in a moment of weakness” Sara responded with guilt coating her every move.

And with that revelation Oliver’s day went from good to bad very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new revelation, Oliver & Felicity start to get the hang of taking care of the little boy, and Dig and Oliver have a little talk about fatherhood.

“So, when do we get him back” Oliver asked and Sara responded with a cringed look. 

“Well that’s easier said than done.” 

“And why is that” Oliver asked again. 

“Because the ship may or may not have gotten damaged on the way back here” Sara said.

“Great so how long are we talking here 1…2 hours…. days…. Weeks?” 

And when Sara still didn’t answer Felicity pressed on with disbelief “months” she asked in shock. 

“I don’t know” Sara finally said, “I have absolutely no idea, the damage is pretty crucial.” 

“Well isn’t that just wonderful” Felicity responded with sarcasm.

“So, what are we supposed to do while you fix your ship” Felicity finally asked after a moment of content silence. 

“Well I think the main priority is keeping Tommy safe” Sara said. 

“We can do that” Oliver responded with a heavy sigh. 

“Alright, well now that that’s settled, I better go check on the ship and I promise to let you know as soon as I know anything.” 

And with that Sara stood up and went over to Tommy and ruffled his hair a little and said “be good kid” to which he just responded with a distracted smile as he continued to play with his Flash & Green Arrow toys, and made her way to the exit. 

But before she could get in the elevator Curtis finally spoke up, “so, we’re just going to pretend that Oliver & Felicity having a kid from the future is not weird at all.” 

And Sara took a quick glance at Curtis and pretended to think about it and said “nope” and left.

After Sara left, they all sat at the table in silence for a couple of minutes, before Felicity remembered something, 

“Oliver, don’t you have a meeting at City Hall in an hour” she asked. 

Once Oliver realized that she was right, he slowly stood up, and turned to make his way to the back to get his suit, when all of a sudden, the little boy said “daddy”, which baffled everyone except Felicity. 

“Yes Buddy” he said turning back to the small boy, without thinking.

And to the acknowledgement, Tommy held up his Green Arrow action figure towards the glass case behind Oliver and simply said with a smile “Reen Arrowww.”

And Oliver couldn’t help but smile as the small boy before him struggled to pronounce the hero’s name with pride. 

“Yeah, that’ the Green Arrow” he said with his smile still plastered on his lips and a nod, and with that Oliver left.  
\--------

After a long day at the office, Oliver goes back to the lair hoping to get a long hard work out in, to process the day.

When he arrived he immediately noticed that nobody was there, which brought a sense of relief to him.

After about an hour he heard the doors of the elevators open, and he caught a glimpse of Dig holding a couple of bags in his hands. 

Once Dig was sitting by the computers, Oliver hopped down from the Salmon Ladder and grabbed a towel and walked over to him. 

“So, how’s fatherhood treating you” Dig asked with a grin. 

“Ha Ha, very funny” Oliver responded with a look of sarcasm. 

“Well, Oliver I must say I never thought I’d see the day” he said with a soft chuckle, “the big bad vigilante a father, and not just any type of father, but a softie” Diggle finished in a soft whisper. 

“You and me both Dig” Oliver responded with a soft smile and chuckle, and pulled up a chair across Dig, and took a seat. 

“I mean when I found out about William, I was shocked and happy, but it didn’t feel … real. I mean don’t get me wrong I love William, but he didn’t even know who I was, who I am” he finished softly. “But now, this little boy doesn’t just know who I am but he looks at me like I am his entire world” he said with astonishment written all over his face.

“It’s a great feeling isn’t it” Dig asked with a knowing grin. 

“The greatest” Oliver responds with a genuine smile. “I don’t know, I guess I just never imagined that I would get, this” he said mostly talking to himself. 

When he focuses back to the present he decides to change the subject. 

“So, what’s in the bags?”

“Oh” Dig says as he sits up and picks up the bags “I thought that the boy could use some clothes” he says as he starts ruffling through one of the bags. 

“Dig” he says with a sigh, “you didn’t have to do that.” 

“No, no it’s fine I figured between you and Felicity, you too wouldn’t have time, let alone have the idea cross your mind to get him some necessities, I mean what did he even wear last night?”

When the words hit Oliver, he was about to object but then he realized that Dig was right, and with a huff and an eye roll, he quietly said “one of my shirts.” 

“Exactly” Dig responded with a smirk. 

But then it finally dawned on him, him and Felicity don’t know the first thing about taking care of a kid, and he finally said “thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but you owe me” Dig responded with a pointed finger and false serious look, that made Oliver laugh. 

“Of course.”  
\---------------------

After about an hour of going through the necessities Dig bought, Oliver thanked his friend again and made his way back to the Loft.

When he arrived at the door he stopped and hesitated, did he knock, or did he just go in. After contemplating for about a minute he finally decided just to go in. 

When he opened the door he immediately was welcomed to a bright and sweet scented room illuminated with candles and soft light.

He stopped in his tracks taking in the room and letting his mind embrace the memory of walking in some nights when Felicity decided to come home early and just relax.

As he continued to think about the happier days, two figures walked down the stairs and spotted him. 

“Daddy” the little boy said half way down the stairs and tried to carefully walk down the stairs quickly, when he reached the last step he ran to Oliver, who dropped the bags he was carrying and kneeled down to give the boy a big hug. 

“Hey buddy” he said as Tommy held onto him tightly. 

When he opened his eyes, he spotted Felicity slowly walking towards them, making sure she didn’t interrupt the moment the father and son were sharing. 

“Hi” Oliver finally said letting go of Tommy and stood up. “I’m sorry I didn’t know whether to knock or just come in, so I just came in” he said rubbing the back of neck and continued to look between her and the closed door. 

“It’s ok” she said shaking her head a little bit and said “you can come in whenever you want, I mean it’s still ‘technically’ your place, well technically it was Thea’s and then it was yours and now I’m going to stop talking” she said as she closed her lips together, and Oliver couldn’t help but give a bright smile and soft chuckle, and before he could respond, he felt Tommy pull on the hem of his shirt,

“Daddy, dinner time” he asked in a soft voice. 

“Yes” Oliver said as he looked down at the small child beside him. 

“Wait, why did you ask him” Felicity asked with curiosity but already knew the answer. 

“Because mommy you can’t cook, you burn things” with the same innocent voice, and with that honest answer Oliver gave a huge laugh and looked at Felicity who just responded, 

“Wow I really must be the world’s worst cook.” 

“No, it’s just that not everyone is meant to be in the kitchen, and your specialty is in here” he said softly touching her forehead without thinking and she just closed her eyes enjoying the innocent touch. 

And before the moment could get awkward Tommy pulled on Oliver’s hand said “daddy, dinner” and Oliver said “right, dinner” and they made their way to the kitchen.  
\-----------

After sitting down at the table and eating Oliver’s famous Chicken Cordon Bleu, Felicity finally threw her napkin on the plate and sat back satisfied. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed this” she said without knowing it as she closed her eyes. 

As she was clearly enjoying it, Oliver dared to steal a look at her and smiled and for a second forgot about their complicated relationship and just thought about how much he loved the woman before him, but the moment was quickly over when she opened her eyes.

“I said that out loud didn’t I” she asked with a sigh, and before Oliver could say maybe, 

Tommy quickly said “yes mama” like he said that frequently, and went back to trying to finish his chicken Oliver had cut for him.

After a moment of comfortable silence Felicity eyes landed on the bags by the door and asked “what are those.”

Following her gaze Oliver saw the bags that she was talking about and instantly replied “Oh, Dig bought Tommy some clothes and other necessities.”

“Oh, wow that was really nice of him.” 

“Yeah” Oliver said as he caught her eyes. 

After about a minute of each of them gazing into the others eyes trying to recapture what they had, they were interrupted when Tommy stood up on his chair and proudly said “all done” which made both Felicity and Oliver break their eye contact and look at the bold little boy and Tommy finished with saying “bath time” while looking at Felicity.

At the look that the small child gave her, she was caught off guard and sputtered out “what” and he only responded by saying again “bath time”. Which only caused Felicity to repeat the phrase softly to herself over and over again, until Oliver finally said,

“I think there is some bath stuff in one of the bags over there” before getting up and clearing their dishes. “You give him a bath and I’ll finish up down here” Oliver said as if it was the easiest thing that has ever grazed his lips. 

And Felicity only nodded her head softly and said “yeah” with uncertainty lacing her tone, and then stood up and said “yeah” again with a little more confidence.  
\-----------------

After getting the little boy out of his clothes and gently placing him into the warm bubbly water she rocked on her heels and watched as he grabbed the rubber duck that Dig had bought, and started laughing and playing with it. 

When he realized that it squeaked he looked at it with bewilderment and then turned it toward Felicity and squeaked it again but this time it squirted water at her and landed on her top, which caused her to squeal out of surprise. 

And Tommy wasn’t the only one who heard the squeal but Oliver did as well, which caused him to sprint up the steps and into the master bedroom with worry until his eyes landed on the scene before him. 

When he saw, Felicity sitting on the ground looking down at her shirt while Tommy laughed at her, which only made her join in the laughter, he couldn’t help but smile with happiness. Something he hadn’t done in months. 

After standing in the shadows for another couple minutes, watching the little boy splash the water everywhere, which resulted in more water hitting Felicity, he finally went back downstairs and finished cleaning up the kitchen, as if it was a regular night, at least that’s how he treated it.  
\-----------

Once they both put Tommy to bed in his new arrow patterned pajamas, which Oliver had to remind himself to talk to Dig about, the two adults made their way down back to the living room.

When they reached the sofa in front of the fire they both take a seat and gaze into the flames, all while Felicity leans her head back against Oliver’s extended arm on the back of the of the sofa. 

“Well our lives have literally flipped upside down in a matter of” looking at her watch “48 hours.” 

“Uh huh” Oliver agrees still looking at the fire. 

“What are we going to do, Oliver” Felicity asks with a sense of hidden fear behind her tone, as she slightly turns towards him to look into his eyes that are still entranced by the light.

When he notices that she is looking at him he turns his head to meet her gaze and responds “we do the one thing we can do.”

“And what is that” she asked when he left the sentence hanging. 

“We be there for Tommy, keep him safe but more importantly we…”

“Love him?” she asks when the words die in his throat.

“Yeah, love him” Oliver responds with a small smile while making sure his eyes never leave hers. 

After about another minute of deeply staring into each other’s eyes, Felicity finally breaks the contact and looked back at the fire, but Oliver’s eyes never leave her. 

“Well” she said with hesitation, “if you want to, you can stay” and then quickly adds “because I clearly don’t know the first thing about kids, let alone raising one” she said. 

“You know more than you think. You’ll get there” he tells her and then quietly adds for himself as he looks back at the fire “we both will.” 

And with that Oliver thought about what the future held for them and how hopeful he was for that future. 

Before he knew it, he felt something hit his shoulder, and when he looked down he saw a sight that he had only dreamed of seeing for the last couple months, Felicity’s sleeping head on his shoulder. 

And before he could process what he was doing he laid his head on hers and finally closed his eyes knowing that he had to embrace the little moments because at the end of the day those were the ones that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I had a lot of fun writing the scene between Oliver and Dig, it’s what I imagine if Oliver ever had a kid. That they would sit in the lair and drink Vodka and talk about fatherhood “sigh”. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please keep bringing the comments coming, I love to hear what you have to say!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver & Felicity will feel the consequences of the little boy coming to their time.

A whole week had passed since Tommy had come into both Oliver and Felicity’s life and they honestly couldn’t be happier. 

The entire week the three of them lived in their own little bubble. Filled with laughter, smiles, bath time’s, and bed time stories, lots of bed time stories.

Every morning they all woke up in their own beds, Felicity in her bed, Tommy in his, and Oliver on the couch, which he was more than happy with. 

For the past few days Oliver was usually the first one up making breakfast and getting everything ready for the morning, but on Friday Tommy was the one who woke up first. 

When he got out of bed he immediately hobbled down the stairs and towards Oliver, who was sound asleep with the early morning light grazing his face slightly. 

When Tommy made his way over to Oliver, he broke out into a toothy grin and ran his hands over the man’s stubble across his jaw. And with every swipe over the prickly hair, the little boy gave out a soft giggle.

When Oliver felt the tiny hands, bringing him out of sleep, he immediately went rigid until he heard the soft laughter escaping the small child above him. 

As he opened his eyes he was greeted by the piercing blue eyes he has quickly fallen in love with, and a bright smile that he was pretty sure grew, when his eyes finally opened.

After finding his voice Oliver asked, “Hey buddy, what are you doing up?” 

“Breakfast!” Tommy said excitedly throwing his arms in the air.

“Oh, is it that time already?” Oliver asked sitting up with a smile on his face.

When Tommy didn’t put his arms down, Oliver opened his, assuming that the kid wanted a hug and he was right. The next thing he knew, Tommy flung himself into Oliver’s arms. 

After a huge hug, Oliver stood up while lifting Tommy with him and they made their way to the kitchen.  
\--------------------------------------------

After deciding that French Toast was the way to go, Oliver went to work with Tommy in his spot on the counter near Oliver getting ready to help.

As soon as the first batch was done, Oliver quietly asked the small boy, “do these look good?” really curious of his opinion and Tommy responded with the same serious tone while looking at the toast with precision “yeah”, which made Oliver chuckle. 

After Oliver took all of the bread off of the stove and put them on the plate, there was a knock on the door.

Looking up from the plate and towards the door, he quickly exchanged a look with Tommy and finally took him off the counter and walked towards the door. 

When Oliver opened the door he immediately saw Dig. Before he could say anything to his friend, Tommy yelled “Uncle Dig!” and embraced his legs. 

After getting over the shock of the moment, Dig bent down and said “hi little guy.”

“Ooh what smells so good?” Felicity asked coming down the stairs, and all eyes went to her. 

When she realized, who was at the door, she quickened her pace down the steps and greeted him with a hug. 

“Hi Dig” she said.

“Hello Felicity” he responded with a smile.

“Are you hungry?” Oliver asked his friend. 

“Well if your offering” Dig said and Oliver just smirked and walked back to the kitchen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they all sat down and ate breakfast, Dig finally spoke “Thea told me to remind you that you have a meeting at 11” he directed towards Oliver, who just sighed heavily and responded “great.” 

After the last couple days Oliver, had been so caught up in his happy family fantasy, he actually forgot he had responsibilities as the Mayor. Although he supposed it didn’t help that he had practically avoided City Hall for the last three days by calling in “sick” to just hang out with Tommy and Felicity.

“Well in that case, I should probably get ready” he said standing up and reaching for his plate, but Felicity instantly stopped him.

“No, I’ll get it” and he responded with a soft smile and turned to go upstairs.

About 15 minutes later Oliver came back down the stairs dressed in his suit and spotted Felicity and Dig talking while leaning against the counter. 

Before he reached the last step to join them, there was a knock on the door which caused all three of them to look towards it and Oliver immediately said “I’ll get it.” 

When he reached the door for the second time that morning, he opened it and was shocked to see who was standing on the other side. 

“Mayor Queen” the visitor said, clearly shocked by the man who opened the door. 

“Detective Malone” Oliver responded with a tight jaw.

And with the sound of that name, Felicity froze with widened eyes that turned towards the door. 

Once the shock left her, she immediately went over to the door, “Hey” she said with a bit of shock still evident in her voice, while trying to get around Oliver who did not move a muscle. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to…” when he stopped mid-sentence, Felicity followed his gaze and realized that he stopped because Oliver was still standing there. 

“Oh, he was just… you were just leaving” she said pushing Oliver out the door. 

And then he purposely turned back around as soon as he was outside of the door, standing by Malone and said “Bye Tommy” to the little boy who was sitting on the rug playing with his Green Arrow toy.

“Bye Daddy” the boy said with excitement. 

And before Oliver could revel in the boy’s voice, Malone said “Wait, Child Services haven’t taken him in yet?” 

To which Oliver turned to the man beside him and was about to give him a murderous look, when Felicity quickly said “no, and it’s ok, he’s not a hassle.”

And Malone only responded “are you sure because I can give them a call right now.” 

And Felicity practically yelled “NO.” 

After the outburst that drew everyone’s attention to her, she immediately added “I mean no… really, it’s ok” and looked at Oliver, who was about to lose it on the detective, and said with a pointed look, “don’t you have a meeting in 45 minutes?”, to which he returned the look and then reluctantly turned around and left.

When Oliver was gone, she turned her attention back to Malone and let him in. 

“So, what are you doing here?” she asked with a deep sigh.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and make sure you weren’t avoiding me” he said with a laugh.

And to that Felicity gave a caught off guard scoff “What? Avoiding you, no, I would… never do that” and with that explanation Dig gave a low chuckle from the couch in front of the little boy, which only earned him a glare from Felicity. 

“Oh, you have someone else here” Malone said seeing Diggle for the first time. 

“Oh, yeah he’s a friend” Felicity says quickly. 

“Hey Tommy, why don’t we go get you dressed for the day” Dig said trying to give Felicity some time to talk to the man in front of her, and the little boy agreed and took Dig’s hand.

As they climb up the stairs Felicity gave her friend a very grateful look, to which he returned with a small nod.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the two were alone, Felicity turns awkwardly and goes to the kitchen and offers Malone some coffee to which he declines, and after a minute of silence he finally asks, “Felicity what’s going on?” 

And she responds “what do you mean?”, before taking a sip of her coffee. 

“What I mean is, you’ve been dodging my calls and have barely talked to me all week and then I show up to make sure that you’re ok and I find your ex here, so I’m going to ask you in the nicest way possible, What the hell is going on?” 

And to that question, Felicity deflates and sags her shoulders. “Look I really have been busy this week and as for Oliver being here, he just stopped by to check on Tom… the little boy”.

“And why does he care?” Malone asked frustration building in his tone. 

“Because Tommy knows him, and he wanted to make sure he was ok” Felicity responds defensively. 

And to that the Detective tightens his jaw and slowly nods while looking at the fire place. 

“Look, I promise nothing is going on between me and Oliver, ok?” she says stepping closer to him, but not close enough to touch him. 

“Ok” Malone said, and then his phone went off, “oh, sorry I have to get back to the station.”

“It’s ok, go” Felicity said. 

“Alright, well I’ll see you later” he says when he tries to kiss her but before he can he reach her lips she turns her face to the side, and he settles for the cheek. 

“Yeah” she says while he leaves.

After he leaves she sees Dig holding Tommy at the top of the stairs and she gives him a look of despair that he can only return with a look of understanding. 

As her eyes traveled back to the closed door, she couldn’t help but think about how Malone had just popped her bubble of happiness that had secluded her from her life the last 4 days, in less than 5 minutes. 

But the thing that got to her the most was the part where she had promised him that nothing was going on between her and Oliver, when in reality she had only hoped that something was coming back.

After the stressful morning, Oliver had with Malone showing up unexpectedly and wanting to take his little boy away, and the long meeting he didn’t particularly care about, he finally sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. 

He wanted to call Felicity and ask her if she was ok, but the detective reminded him that his little fantasy was clearly not real. It’s not that he didn’t know, he just for once he felt complete and didn’t want it to end.

Even in the short time that Tommy had come into his life, he couldn’t remember a time that he had truly been this happy. He liked to think that it was the life that he could have had with Felicity back in Ivy Town, the only difference now is he doesn’t have his girl like he imagined, but he still has hope, especially now that Tommy’s here because he is living proof that they end up together, it’s just a matter of time.

Still lost in his thoughts, a knock on the door broke his trance. Looking up he says “come in” and in came a woman he shouldn’t have been surprised to see, but yet was. 

“Susan” he said as he took a deep breath. “Hi…what are you doing here?”

“Hi” she said walking towards him and then took a seat in front of his desk. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, it’s not like you to miss three days in row of Mayoral Duty” she said with a smile.

“Oh yeah” he responded hesitantly with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, “I had the flu and I didn’t want to get anyone sick.”

“Oh well you should have said something, I could have come over and took care of you” she said whispering the last part.

With the revelation, Oliver quickly became uncomfortable and said “Oh no, no it’s ok I’m fine now, really.”

“Ok, well if you say so” she said with a smirk, and Oliver was quickly ready to change the subject.

“So, I’m assuming that you didn’t just come here to check on me, did you?” he asks with a knowing voice.

“Ok, you caught me, I thought that you might be able to help me with a story” she says.

“Oh yeah, and what kind of story would that be? The one about the new hospital being built in the Glades, or the one about the health care initiative for the poor, or the school supply drive for the Elementary schools…”

“How about the one where you have a son?” she asked with force, to which Oliver nearly chocked. 

“What? I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about” he said with a glare.

“Oh, I mean the little boy that was at the police station a couple days ago, that claimed you were his father, that one” she said with bit of poison that Oliver could only clarify as her journalistic tone, that demanded answers. 

And to that he responded with haste that he only used when he got really defensive, “I have no idea what you are talking about” and then he added in a deep voice, “I think you   
should leave.”

And the woman was about to protest and press on but thought better of it when she saw his look. Instead she gracefully got up and turned around to leave.

But before she could pass the threshold, Oliver asked his burning question that had suddenly come to him, “Where did you hear this accusation?” he asked again in his deep voice. 

And to that she turned and gave a devilish smile, “let’s just say that I have eyes and ears on the inside and my source was not to fond of the idea himself.”

And with that she turned around and left a shocked, full of questions Mayor to himself.  
\---------------------------------------------

After the talk with Malone, Felicity spent the rest of the day trying to put it out of her head and the little boy definitely helped her with that.

They ended up going to the lair so that she could get ahead on a new case on a drug deal. But even that only distracted her so much. So, they went back to the Loft later that afternoon. 

When it hit about 6 pm, she could see Tommy getting antsy and then the dreadful words finally came, “Momma, I’m hungry” which made her cringe and say “ok” and got up and walked toward the kitchen, while mumbling “of course I’m the one who gets stuck feeding him.” 

Once she opened the fridge she heard the door open.

“Oh, thank God” she said with relief.

Sure, enough as soon as she closed the refrigerator she saw Oliver coming in carrying a pizza and a quart of ice cream, which left her speechless. 

“Are we celebrating something, or have you just lost your mind?” she asked when he got closer and put the pizza on the counter. 

Smiling with a huff “neither, more like comfort food, besides if we were celebrating something we would be eating something along the lines of Filet Mignon and Red Wine” he said.

Rolling her eyes and giving him a small smile, “you had a bad day too, huh?” she asked. 

“Yeah you could say that” he said giving her the same small smile, which quickly grew when he felt his boy wrap his arms around his legs and give him a big hug. 

“Daddy it gonna be ok” he said looking up at the man. 

“Yeah, it just did” Oliver responds picking up the little guy. 

When Tommy saw the pizza, he grew excited.

“Yay pizza.”

And with that they all got some pizza and sat down in front of the fire and both Felicity and Oliver, decid to ask Tommy some questions. 

“So, Tommy what’s your favorite color?” Felicity asked 

“Green” the little boy answered happily while savoring the pizza he had in his hand. 

“He really is his father’s son” she mumbled and Oliver gave out laugh and then asked his question. 

“What is your favorite thing to do?”

“Oh, I like to ride my bike and play in my tree house and and play with Johnny” he said getting excited, which made both Felicity and Oliver look at each other. 

With the news that Tommy just told them, they realized that future them must have moved out of the city, to have been able to have a tree house and enough room to ride a bike.   
And on top of that he was best friends with John’s son, which made them smile.

After the pizza was all gone Oliver took the dishes back to the sink and brought back three bowls of ice cream and gave one to Felicity and a small one to Tommy, who was over the moon. 

“Is this mint chocolate chip?” Felicity asked surprised.

“Yes” Oliver said with hesitation, “that’s your favorite flavor” he said in a confident tone. 

“Yes, it is” she said a bright smile when she realized he remembered, he never forgot.  
\----------------------------------------------

After all the ice cream was gone they ended watching the fire with Oliver leaning against the coach and Felicity laying on his chest and Tommy laying passed out in the crook of his left arm. 

Enjoying each other’s company, they fell into a comfortable silence that resulted in them starting to doze off, but fate had other ideas.

As Felicity moved her foot to get closer to Oliver she accidently hit the remote that was on the ground that turned on the T.V.

“And now in other news: Does Oliver Queen have a son?” Susan Williams’ said “Earlier this week a little boy was brought into police custody and claimed that he was Mayor Queen’s son. So, is it true? Is this little boy really Oliver Queen’s son? And if he is what other secrets does the Mayor have hiding under that handsome smile he has used to get into office with…” click, and the loud accusations went blank after Felicity struggled to find the remote and turn off the television. 

When the screen was black again she let out a loud sigh, and checked to make sure that Tommy hadn’t woken up, which brought another sense of relief to her when she realized he hadn’t. 

Once she laid back against Oliver’s arm and whispered, “I don’t understand, how does she even know, I mean we were being really careful, it wasn’t like you were seen with him.”

His only response was a low growl, “I am going to kill him.”

And she could only respond “great I’ll help” with a venomous tone, and then his words hit her, “Wait, Who?”

“Malone” he said sitting up a little, while making sure not to wake Tommy, and laying him on the sofa behind him.

“Wait, what does Billy have to do with this?” she asked with confusion painted on her face.

As soon as he was sure Tommy was safely on the couch he started to get up and said “because he was the one who tipped her off.”

“Wait, what?” she asked dumbfounded. 

When she realized, he was half way to the kitchen she immediately shuffled to her feet and followed him.

“What do you mean he tipped her off? Billy would never do that” she said in a weak voice.

“Susan came by my office earlier to ask me about Tommy and I told her to leave and then she told me she had someone inside” he said reaching the sink.

“Well, that could be anyone, there was a lot of people there that day” she said watching him.

“Maybe, but Malone is the only person that would even care about this little story.” 

“And why is that?” she asked.

“Because Tommy referred to both of us as his parents, and before Susan left earlier she said that her inside source was not to fond of the idea.” He said looking at her.

“Oh, my God” she mumbled as she looked at the counter. 

After a minute of processing the new information she finally looked at him with desperate eyes and asked “Oliver, what are we going to do? I mean we can’t expose him, it’s not like   
he going to be here forever.”

“I know.”

“And it’s not like he knows any better, Oliver he’s just a child.”

“I know, I know, I know” he said just as desperately. “I don’t want anything to happen to him, Felicity, and I know you feel the same. Which is why we need to keep him safe and hidden.” He said grasping her shoulders.

“Oh course” she whispered gazing into his equally desperate eyes and nodded to assure him that she understood. And then after a minute she finally broke eye contact and   
said “Thea’s going to have a whole lot of fun cleaning this mess up” she said under her breath.

To which Oliver released his hands off her shoulders and brought them to scrub his face in frustration. 

“Oh Thea” he said as he realized that that was yet another obstacle that he would need to handle.

“But, that’s a tomorrow problem” Felicity told him after she realized what she had just said. 

“Yeah, a tomorrow problem” he slowly agreed.

“But, in the mean time we should probably get some rest”, “so we can conquer our demons tomorrow” she finished mostly to herself. 

And then looking at him and softly taking his hand to guide him back to the sleeping boy on the sofa.

Once they reached Tommy, Oliver carefully picked him up and they all made their way up the stairs.

As soon as they reached the little boys room Felicity stepped in front of Oliver to draw the covers so that it would be easier to put the boy down. It was so natural to them even though they had only put him to bed four times now and that was when he was awake.

After Oliver softly put him down, making sure that his head was supported, they both tucked him in and mindlessly kissed his forehead. And to end the nightly ritual they both said, to the sleeping boy, “Goodnight Tommy”, and then they got up and closed the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Once they both were in the hall, Oliver tiredly said “Goodnight Felicity” and turned to go down the stairs, but before he could even reach the first one she blurted out- 

“You could stay up here tonight” and then realized what she had just said and quickly added “I mean, the couch has to be extremely hard and painful and we both know that’s not really a good way to end a bad day, I mean not that I would know, it’s not like I’ve ever slept on a couch on a bad day and I’m just going to stop talking in 3…2…1” and she zipped her lips. 

And Oliver just stood there shocked, ‘did she just ask him to lay in the same bed as her’, he thought to himself and then he thought, ‘yes, she did’. 

“Are you sure, I mean I don’t want to be a burden, I mean even just being here I know is a lot” he said looking at her.

“Yeah, I mean we’re both adults here, and besides we have a kid one day” she says and then looks at him with a mixture of horror and embarrassment and decides not say anything else and turns and walks into the master bedroom. All while leaving Oliver standing by the stairs with a wide grin spread across his face watching after her.

After she walks fully into the room, he quickly finds his feet and follows her. When he walks in, the first thing that he notices is that nothing had changed. It still looked the same as it did six months ago, and he couldn’t help but feel a little happy knowing that even after everything that went down that she couldn’t bring herself to change anything. 

After getting changed and once everything was settled he finally climbed into the bed he hadn’t felt in over half a year. When he leaned into the mattress he couldn’t help but let a satisfied moan escape his lips.

“Did you miss it that much?” Felicity teased him climbing onto her side.

“You have no idea” he said embracing the comfort the bed gave him.

“Well then, I’m glad I could help you end the day from hell on a good note” she said reaching to turn off the lamp beside her.

“That’s one way to put it” he breathed as the lights went out.

“Hey, we’re going to get through this” Felicity whispered looking at him. “I mean we’ve been through far worst: The Undertaking, Slade Wilson, Ras Ah Ghul” she said rolling her tongue, “oh and let’s not forget my personal favorite” she said with dark sarcasm “Damian Darhk and his equally awful ghosts.” 

Which only earned her a chuckle from Oliver “Yeah I guess we have” he said looking from the ceiling to her. 

“We’ll survive…we always survive” she said slurring the last part before she let sleep take her. 

And with the last words echoing off into the night, he gently leaned closer to the love of his life making sure not to touch her and let the darkness finally take him to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after watching the Mid-Season finale, I feel a little awful for putting Malone in this light, but I kind of need to, for the story to work. But anyways I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become even more complicated for the small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

As the sun reached the big window in the master bedroom, it slowly crept to the two bodies entangled within one another. Once the sun light reached Oliver’s eyes, he winced at the light and pushed them closer together and then slowly opened them.

The first thing he noticed was the extra weight on his chest which caused him to look down. The sight below him made his heart flutter. 

Felicity was laying on his chest holding onto him, almost as if she were holding on for dear life. And below that he could feel her right leg linked with his left. 

He wanted to enjoy this moment forever He wanted to memorize her peaceful face and the way her relaxed body felt against his. The way it melted into his as if it were meant for him.

As he continued to relax he closed his eyes once more and mindlessly put his hand on her back and she responded by leaning in closer to him. After feeling her response, he drifted back to sleep.

A couple hours later, the door opened to the two sleeping bodies still intertwined around each other and the tiny figure behind the door, walked sleepily into the room and climbed onto the bed while holding a teddy bear Oliver gave him a couple days ago.

When Tommy gets on the bed, he crawls over to the sleeping figures on the other side. As soon as he reached them, he immediately pokes Oliver’s jaw and when he doesn’t budge he does it again, and again until Oliver grimaces and squints his eyes open to see who dared to bring him out of his peaceful slumber. 

When the haze cleared from his eyes and he saw his son looking down at him with big wide eyes, he instantly brought his hand to the boy’s face and stroked softly. 

“Hey Buddy” Oliver said in a husky voice.

And from the movement, Felicity started to stir above him. 

Once she opened her eyes and realized where she was sleeping, she instantaneously pushed up off of Oliver and nearly fell down from the abrupt action. Luckily Oliver caught her before she could fall off the edge. 

As they both looked at each other, Tommy burst into a fit of giggles which drew both of the adult’s attention, and he said “You’re funny” which caused them both to relax and 

Felicity rolled off of Oliver and toward Tommy and said “hi”, and the little boy responded with an equally innocent “hi”.

“Is it time to get up already?” Felicity asked in a fake whining voice. 

And Tommy only responded by getting up and jumping on the bed and yelling “Up, Up, Up”.

The action caused both Felicity and Oliver to laugh and then suddenly without so much as a warning Tommy flung himself into Oliver’s arms, and fortunately Oliver’s instincts kicked in and he caught the boy before he could hit either of them.

“Ok, I think that is our cue to get up” Oliver said sitting up with the little boy still in his arms. 

And Felicity only responded by rolling over and digging her face into the closest pillow with a groan. 

As soon as Oliver and Tommy had walked over to her side of the bed, Tommy leaned toward Felicity, to which Oliver had to bend down and lean forward with him. 

When the little boy was right in front of her face, he took her face in his hands and gave her a big kiss on the lips and said “love you mama” and then struggled out of Oliver’s arms.

After putting the little boy down, he ran out of the room and towards the stairs, leaving a shocked Felicity still trying to process what just happened. 

“He said he loved me” she said absentmindedly with a smile creeping on her face, realizing that this was the first time that he had said that word let alone give a kiss to either one of them.

“Yes, he did” Oliver said with a grin on his face.

When Felicity had realized that she had said the words out loud she blushed and tried to hide in the pillow, and Oliver just shook his head with grin on his face and left the room in search of his son.

After their typical breakfast, Oliver takes their dishes to the sink and is about to put them in the dish washer when his phone goes off. After seeing the caller ID, he immediately pushes answer.

“Hey, Dig, what’s up” Oliver asks.

“Hey I know we’ve given you a couple days off, but we kind of need you here now” Dig said over the phone.

“Yeah, of course, is everything ok?” Oliver asks already looking for Felicity.

“Honestly, I have no idea” Dig said.

“Ok, we’re on our way” Oliver said before he hung up the phone.

“Is everything ok?” Felicity asked while carrying Tommy to meet Oliver by the island.

“We need to get to the lair” he said evenly.

“Ok” she says before walking up the stairs to go get both her and Tommy dressed.

As Oliver watches them disappear up the stairs he thinks about what the problem could be. The last week has been pretty quiet on the streets, which is why Dig has released him from his regular duty and made him go home to his family. 

‘His family’, that’s the term Dig has been using every night that he had gone in, and he couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t going to lie but he was glad that Dig asked him to come in   
because no matter how much he loved the quiet nights with Tommy and Felicity, he enjoyed his nightly job and it made him who he was.   
\-------------------------------

Once the three arrived in the lair they were awaited to Dig, Rory, Renee, and Curtis crowed around the computers.

“Whoa, what have I told you about touching my computers” Felicity said walking towards them and getting defensive. 

“Relax Blondie, we’re just looking at something” Renee said.

“Well it better be a very important something because if you so much as download anything I promise you, you are going to wish that you were dead.” Felicity said menacingly.

“I don’t think the death threats are necessary, considering what we are up against” Dig said from her chair.

“Which is what exactly?” Oliver asks standing by Felicity with a passed-out Tommy on his shoulder.

“Well, there were a couple murders last night in the Glades” Digg responds.

“And why are we just now hearing about this?” Oliver asks, in a low but firm whisper, while being cautious of the little boy in his arms.

“Well we were going to tell you, but we thought that we would try and figure out what was going on first” Dig said.

“And did you find anything?” Oliver asked hiking the sleeping boy farther into his chest.

With a heavy sigh, Dig responded “No.”

“So, what happened last night?” Felicity asked with confusion written all over her face, while looking between all three men in front of her. 

“There was a gang fight down in the Glades, and when we got there, there was a man who took out all three of the attackers and then just… disappeared” Rory explained.

“Yeah we looked for him all night but he was gone” Curtis said.

“Wait, what do you mean by gone?” Felicity asked.

“Like he vanished in thin air, we’ve been trying to track him all night but we haven’t found anything” Curtis said.

“And, why didn’t you call me?” Oliver asked. 

“Well, you’re here, now aren’t you?” Dig asked getting up from the chair.

“Ok, well let me see if I can find anything” Felicity says while slipping into her leather chair.

“Alright, well let me know if you find anything” Oliver says as he walks to the back of the bunker towards the bedroom, to put Tommy down and let him sleep. 

When he returns, he sees everyone still near Felicity and he decides to let her be and walks over to the training mats. Once he’s there he calls over Dig and they begin to train.

“How’s Sara doing with the ship?” Oliver asks 

“She’s still working on it from what she said this morning” Dig responded.

“Did she say how much longer?” Oliver grunted.

“No, she said it could be days or weeks, she has no idea” Dig responds while deflecting a blow from Oliver.

“Great” Oliver said throwing a punch.

“So, is everything still going ok with Tommy?” Dig asks anticipating Oliver’s next move.

“Yeah, everything’s great, he truly is an amazing little boy” Oliver says stopping for a second.

“Yeah well that’s only because he is Felicity’s son” Dig teases, which earns him a punch to the arm. 

“You do realize that he has to go back, eventually right?” Dig asks stopping to grab the sticks and throws one to Oliver.

“I know, I know” Oliver responds with a heavy sigh.

“So, what are you going to do?” Dig asks throwing the first swing.

“The only thing I can do, and that is keeping him safe and making sure he stays happy” Oliver says deflecting the blow.

And for the next couple hours they continue to train and the others eventually join them, while Felicity continues to find their mystery man.

A couple hours later Tommy emerges from the small bedroom with tears in his eyes, and Dig is the first to see him.

“Um, Oliver” he says pointing to the little boy in the doorway.

When Oliver follows Dig’s line of sight, he immediately sees Tommy and jogs over to him. 

“Hey, buddy what’s wrong?” Oliver asks kneeling down in front of the little boy, looking for injuries.

And when the little boy doesn’t say anything at first and his lip starts to quiver, Oliver immediately picks him up and says “shh shh, it’s ok, you’re ok, I’ve got you”, while bouncing   
him up and down and pacing back in forth trying to stop the tears that are falling on the little boy’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks again, and this time Tommy gives him an answer.

“You weren’t there, and mommy wasn’t there” he stutters through the tears that are still streaming down his face.

“Hey, hey we’re both here now, see mommy’s over there and I’m right here” Oliver said pointing to Felicity who looks up from the monitor to give the small child a smile.

The small family oblivious to the audience in the room, look at Oliver and Felicity with intrigued glances, while the duo continues to try to make the boy smile again and to make sure he’s fully awake.

After a couple minutes, Tommy’s tears disappear and he is ready to play, but before Oliver can put him down Felicity comments.

“Uh, I got an address” Felicity said.

“Talk to me” Oliver says giving Tommy to Dig while he shifts into his alter ego and walks over to Felicity.

“I just spotted him at 3175 S. Rockcrest” Felicity said.

“Alright, suit up” Oliver says without hesitation and makes his way to the glass case.

As everyone makes their way to their own suits, Dig walks over to Felicity and hands Tommy over to her, which she gladly accepts. 

“Hey little guy, did you get a good nap?” she asks trying to get him to smile, and with that all the men were gone.

When the team reached the building, Felicity had led them to, Oliver was a little surprised to see that it wasn’t a warehouse, but instead an apartment building. And by the looks of it an abandoned one. 

Once they get there, they went straight to their designated positions. After they scoped out the outside, they all went in. 

“Ugh, this is going to take forever, he could be anywhere” Renee said looking around at the lobby.

“Which is why we’re going to split up. Ragman you take the first three floors, Wild Dog & Mr. Terrific, take floors 4-7 and Spartan take 8 & 9.” Oliver said with authority.

“And what about you?” Dig asked.

“I’m taking the top two floors, now split up” he said and they all went their separate ways.

After making it to their designated floors the team went on with their search.

“Well anything, Overwatch?” Oliver asked.

“No, nothing, but I know he went in there, I’m positive.” Felicity said.

“I believe you” Oliver said and continued on with his search.

After going and kicking down most of the doors on the top two floors, Oliver finally came to the last one on the top floor.

When he kicked it down he found the man he was looking for.

“You” he said and the man in the mask started to attack Oliver.

After a heavy battle, Oliver finally gets the upper hand and shoots his arrows, which pierces the mystery man’s chest and the man fell to the ground. 

After waiting a minute to make sure the man was really dead, Oliver carefully walks over to the dead man across from him.

When Oliver unveils the mask of the man he just killed, his breath catches in his throat, which Felicity hears right away.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” she asks.

“It can’t be” Oliver whispers to himself.

“What?” Felicity asks once again.

“It’s a Ghost” Oliver said with disbelief coating his voice.

“Uh, Oliver, last time I checked you can’t see ghosts” Rory said

“No, not that kind of ghost, one of Darhk’s ghosts” Oliver said through his teeth.

“That’s impossible, Darhk is dead” Renee said with a hint of anger clear in his voice.

“Yeah” Oliver said trying to wrap what he’s seeing, around his head.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked.

“Positive, I would never forget what these monsters look like” Oliver said getting up slowly. 

Once he was on his feet, he briefly looked out the window and immediately noticed something, the building across from him. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Green Arrow, are you ok” Felicity asked

“Yeah. Yeah no, I’m fine. We’re on our way back now” Oliver said distractedly and finally looks away and made his way back downstairs to meet his team.

After the big revelation, Oliver made his way back to the lair. When he got back he immediately headed for the showers. 

Once he got out he headed back to the computers and saw Tommy sitting over on the training mats, playing with Renee. Gazing at the two, he notices his partner look more than happy to keep the little boy happily smiling.

As Oliver watched Renee interact with his son, he sees something in the young man that he sees in himself every time he sees Tommy acknowledge him, happiness. And not just any type of happiness but the kind that he has learned that only comes from being a father. The type that entwines pride and pure joy. 

As he continued to watch, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something that Renee wasn’t telling him, if Renee was more than just a guy that found trouble on the streets and resolved it with violence. 

But before he could think any more about the subject, the elevator dinged open and in came Curtis carrying several bags of Big Belly Burger.

“Who’s hungry?” Curtis asked 

“Ooh me!” Felicity says practically jumping out of her seat as she spun around. 

And behind him he heard Tommy mimic Felicity and said “ooh me!”

As soon as the food was divided, Curtis continued to do the research that Felicity was previously doing. He and the rest of the guys sit near the computers and eat their burgers, while the little family sit at the table, digging into their own.

“Sometimes I forget how good Big Belly Burger is” Felicity says relishing the burger bite by bite. Then she thinks for a second and says “no I don’t”. Which earns her a chuckle from Oliver.

Taking his eyes off the beautiful blonde beside him he looks at the boy across from him and asks “is it good buddy?”, to which he only gets a head nod while the boy continues to concentrate on the pieces Oliver had cut for him.

While the three continue to enjoy their meal, Tommy out of nowhere says “I love when William gives me half of his hamburger.”

At this shocking announcement, Felicity and Oliver both stop eating and look at each other with matching stunned looks. 

“Wait, what did you just say?” Oliver asks in disbelief.

And as soon as the little boy looks up and sees his parents shocked expressions, he gets a little scared and asks in a small voice “did I say something wrong?”

“No, no buddy” Oliver quickly responds when he realizes that he scared him. “It’s just that you said William, how do you know William?” Oliver asks in a softer voice.

“He’s my brother” he says in a proud voice.

And again, Felicity and Oliver look at each other and this time Felicity asks “when you say William, what do you mean, like does he live with them, us?” she quickly corrects herself, while she continues to process what the little boy just said.

“Oh, no but we have lots of sleepovers, I love when he sleeps over” the little boy says while turning his attention back to the food in front of him. “He’s the best brother ever” he   
finishes, throwing his hands in the air.

After hearing, everything the little boy just said, Oliver can’t help but smile because he just found out that he will get the opportunity to be in William’s life, and not only that but he also gets to share William with Tommy and Felicity. And somehow, they are going to be a happy family, somehow and someway.   
\--------------------

After all the food was gone, everyone had called it a night and left except Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy, who made their way to the little sitting area near the elevators.

Once they sat down, Tommy laid his head-on Felicity’s lap and quickly fell asleep as she gently stroked her fingers through his light brown hair. 

As Oliver sat beside them and watched the scene before him, a thought finally dawned on him.

“Felicity” he said softly. 

“Hmm?” she responded just as softly.

“That place that we found the ghost, was that near our apartment?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so, why?” she asks, not understanding what his point was. “Oliver, you do realize that crime can happen anywhere.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t usually happen over there, that is one of the safest areas in the city” he said trying to put the pieces together in his head.

“Oliver, just because it’s rich doesn’t mean its off limits” She said as she continues stroking her fingers through the little boy’s hair.

“Look, my point is that this can’t be a coincidence” he said still distracted.

“So, what are you saying?” Felicity asks still not looking at him.

“I’m just wondering if he was there for a reason.” He takes a deep breath and says “I don’t know, there is just something off about this whole situation. I mean first of all, I thought   
all of the Ghosts were dead and then he just shows up at the building in our neighborhood” he said as he slowly said the last words. “Oh, my God” he said as realization hit him.

“What?” she asks finally looking at him.

“I know why that place looked so familiar, because it was our apartment” Oliver said as the situation became clear as day.

“What do you mean it was out apartment?” she asks still confused.

“When I looked out the window after I had killed him, I saw the balcony but it didn’t occur to me that that was our balcony.”

“Oliver, get to the point” Felicity said impatiently.

“What if he was spying on us?” Oliver asked turning towards her.

“That’s absurd why would he be spying on us?” she asks as her eyes slowly went to the little boy sleeping soundly on her lap. And then it hits her, she slowly takes a deep   
breath. “You don’t think anyone came, back do you? From the future, I mean.”

“I don’t know, but it would only make sense, I mean why else would a random Ghost that we were pretty sure was dead, show up out of nowhere and set up camp across from our apartment? I mean think about it, nobody would be stupid enough to go against me, especially alone.”

“Oh, God do you think they were trying to kill him?” Felicity asks in extremely soft whisper.

“I don’t know but we need to find out, especially if there’s more of them.”

And with that Felicity lifted the boy to her chest and held onto him tightly and leaned her head onto Oliver’s chest. Which he quickly responds by putting an arm around her shoulder and brought them both closer, and held them until she eventually closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

While he stayed, awake and thought of the many possibilities of Darhk’s revenge and how he was going to keep his family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please keep leaving comments, I love to hear what you have to say!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the ghost spiral out of control, and an unexpected guest shows up.

It had been a couple days since they had discovered the Ghost and Oliver and Felicity had not let Tommy out of their sight. Oliver had pushed back meetings and spent most of his time in the bunker with Tommy and Felicity trying to find anything they could on their unwelcomed visitor and when he couldn’t be there, there was always someone with the little boy at all times.

But the main thing Felicity and Oliver made sure was that the little boy didn’t suspect that anything was wrong, so they paid extra attention to him to keep him happy and keep his suspicions low. 

They brought ice cream to him and they read extra bed time stories and let him stay up five more minutes when he didn’t want to go to bed. They did whatever they could to keep him happy and they were more than willing to do it.

On the third day after the revelation Oliver woke up to his phone buzzing on the bedside table beside him. He slowly reached his left arm out towards the buzzing because his right arm was occupied at the moment, offering Felicity a nice soothing backrub.

Once he reached the phone he pushed the answer button without looking at it and said “Hello”.

“Hey Ollie” Sara said.

“Hey, Sara” Oliver said sitting up, as he was suddenly more awake. “What’s going on, is the ship repaired” Oliver asked while he tried to untangle himself from Felicity while trying not to wake her, which he succeeds.

“Well, not yet” she said hesitantly. “But I just got your message, can we meet in 3o” she asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there” he said and then hung up the phone. 

Before he stood up he looked back at Felicity. Her hair was fanned out across the pillows and he was so engrossed by her beauty. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead and then got up to get dressed for the day.

Before he left he stopped in the little boy’s room to make sure he was ok, and the sight before him made him stop and just gaze at the boy before his eyes.

Tommy was holding his Green Arrow action figure to his chest while he was still entranced with sleep.

As he slowly made his way over to his son he kneeled down and pushed the little boy’s hair to the side and softly gave him a kiss on the forehead. And as soon as he did it he got back up and walked quietly out of the room and left to find Sara.  
\----------------------

When he reached the spot, Sara told him to meet, he was left confused when there was nothing there. After a minute of looking around dumbfoundedly, there was a flash of light in front of him and suddenly a ship showed up before his eyes.

“Hey” Sara said walking down the ramp.

“Hey” Oliver said with shock still clearly on his face.

“You act like you’ve never seen a time ship before” she said with an amused look on her face.

“Well, as a matter of fact I haven’t” Oliver said quickly shaking away the shock. “Now we need to talk.”

“Agreed, follow me” she said, and they both made their way up the ramp into the ship.

Once they made their way to the main bay, Sara interrupted the silence.

“So, what’s going on, you seemed very urgent.”

“A couple days ago, I found a Ghost staking out across from our apartment.”

“Ok, two questions, first one what are Ghost’s because I’m assuming that we’re not talking about the ones that come back and haunt you in the afterlife. And second question, ‘our’ apartment, are you Felicity back together” she asked as she sat in the nearest chair.

“Ghosts are the people that worked for Darhk, and they are significant because I made sure that all of them were dead.”

“And the second one” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Is not relevant at the moment.”

“Fine” she said with a sigh, and rolled out of her seat and went to the main control. “Gideon, have there been any disturbances in the last couple days?”

“In fact, there has been Ms. Lance, about 4 days ago, there was a disturbance in the timeline” Gideon said.

“What kind of disturbance” Oliver asked crossing his arms and looking at the figure before him.

“A man by the name of Eobard Thawne was seen arriving outside of Star City with another man.”

“The Ghost” Oliver muttered, while Sara can only respond with a “Who?”

With a sigh, Oliver turns to her and explains who the man is. 

“He’s the Reverse Flash, he’s one of Barry’s nemeses, it’s a long story. But the point is, he can time travel.” 

“He can” Sara asked with shock and confusion painting her face.

Ignoring her Oliver turns back to Gideon, “Gideon, is he still here?”

“Yes, Eobard Thawne is still here.”

“Where” Oliver asked pressing on.

“Here in Star City.”

“What?” Oliver asked as fear started to slowly creep in his veins. And without thinking he grabbed his phone and pushed his speed dial. “Hey, I need a favor. I need you to get here as soon as possible, we have a problem.” And with that he started to walk away.

“Hey Ollie” Sara said trying to catch up to him. “Hey” she said again this time grabbing his arm and making him look at her. “What is going on?”

“That man is dangerous and he is after Tommy, and we need to get back to the lair and make a plan.”

And with that they made their way to the lair without another word.  
\--------------------------------------------

On the other side of the city, Felicity woke up with her hands reaching and landing on an empty and cold bed. When she realized, Oliver wasn’t there, her eyes immediately opened. 

When the fog cleared from her mind and she put on her glasses she saw that he was indeed not there. After checking her phone, she found a text message from him reading: “Hey, went to talk to Sara, I’ll be back later”.

After reading the text she got out of bed and put on her robe and put it in her pocket, and walked out of the room. 

Once she reached the hallway she made her way to Tommy’s room. When she reached the door, she peeked in and found the little boy wide awake and running around the room   
with both of his action figures stretched out in front of him quietly saying to himself “Run Flash Run”, which only made Felicity’s smile grow bigger on her face. 

“So, are you the Flash today” she asked loud enough to get his attention.

When the little boy heard his mother’s voice he immediately stopped and turned his head towards her voice.

“No, mama I’m the Green Arrow” he said proudly. “I want to be just like daddy when I grow up.” 

“Oh, do you now” she asked walking into the room.

When he saw her walking into the room he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. When she bent down he quickly looked her in the eyes and said “morning mama.”

“Good morning my love” she said with a smile.

“Mama, I’m hungry” he said whispering into her ear.

“Are you, well let’s go see if your daddy left anything for us to eat” she said standing up and taking his hand and they made they’re to the kitchen.  
\--------------------------------------

When Oliver and Sara arrived at the lair they were met to the team training. When Dig saw the look of determination in Oliver’s eyes, he immediately stopped.

“What’s wrong” he asked.

“We figured out how the Ghost got here” Oliver said clenching his jaw.

“How” Dig asked turning his full attention to his friend which caused all the other men to do the same.

“He” Sara started to say but was quickly interrupted by Oliver when he held up a finger and said “Wait”.

“Wait for what” Renee asked.

And then suddenly a gust of wind and flash of red engulfed the room.

“Hey guys sorry I’m late” Barry said.

“For that” Oliver said responding to Renee’s question.

As all the new recruits and Sara marveled over the Scarlett Speedster, Barry looked at Oliver and said “So what’s the big problem, another bank robbery gone wrong” he asked with a light tone.

“No, the Reverse Flash is back” Oliver said with a serious tone.

“What” Barry asked with all jokes gone. “That’s impossible I made sure he couldn’t come back.” 

“Well he came back” Oliver said and then filled everyone in on the new revelations of the day.

“Wait a second, so let me get this straight, you have a son, who is not William” Barry asked.

“In the future, and that is seriously the one thing you got out of this entire conversation” 

“Well it’s news to me” Barry responded.

And before Oliver could respond, his phone goes off. When he looks at the caller ID, he instantly picks it up.

“Hey, I’m so glad you called I need to…” 

“Oliver, help” Felicity screamed.

And all of the blood drained from his face and when Barry and Dig saw it they immediately said

“Oliver, are you ok?”

“Felicity, it’s ok I’m… we’re on our way, just hang on” he said trying to calm himself down. And without so much as acknowledging the people around him he jogged over to his bow and arrow to grab it.

“Oliver, what is going on” Dig asked.

“He has Felicity” he said looking directly at Barry and without so much as a thought Barry grabbed Oliver and they were gone.  
\----------

10 Minutes Before

 

After Felicity and Tommy made it down to the kitchen, she immediately went to the fridge and was disappointed to find nothing new in there.

“Of, course he didn’t make anything” she mumbled to herself and then turned around to the little boy and said “I hope you like cereal”, and he only gave her a grin.

After getting them both a bowl of cereal she sat down at the table beside him and handed him the bowl, which he gladly took. And they ate in silence, until Tommy said “mama   
look, this looks like a space ship” he said showing her the honey nut cheerio he picked up with his spoon.

“Yes, it does”, she said eyeing the deformed cheerio.

When they were, both done with breakfast they both took their bowls to the sink and she picked him up and said, “why don’t we get dressed and then we can go find daddy”. 

To which he nodded very quickly and happily at the sound of his father’s name. 

“Ok” she responded and then walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs

But before she made it half way, a gust of wind flew into the apartment and started to circle around them.

At the quick change of events, Felicity fell to her knees and ducked Tommy under her arms trying to protect him. 

When she started to feel, the oxygen lift from her, she finally realized what was going on, and remembered she had her phone in the pocket of her robe and blindly pushed the 1 and hoped that he would pick up.

A couple seconds later she heard his voice, but couldn’t say anything, she was struggling to breathe.

“Hey, I’m so glad you called I need to…” he said

And when she finally gathered enough breath to say anything she screamed “Oliver, help!”

After that she couldn’t hear anything else and just looked down at the little boy who was struggling to breath as well and she put her hand to his face and met his scared eyes, and   
she tried her best to smile at the little boy to assure him that everything was going to be ok. But she knew deep down that that was a lie.

Before she could close her eyes from the lack of oxygen, the circling stopped and she could finally breathe. She took a deep ragged breath trying to get oxygen back in her lungs, and looked at what happened, and before her, she saw the Reverse Flash with an arrow in his leg and Barry punching him. And just as quickly as he was down he was up and gone, with Barry quick on his tail.

As soon as both of the speedsters were gone she continued to gasp for air and she vaguely heard the little boy doing the same only he was crying as well. 

Before she could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Oliver ask if she was ok.

“Hey, hey are you ok” he asked as he knelt down and looked at Felicity and then quickly took the boy into his arms. “Hey, hey it’s ok, it’s ok” he said rocking Tommy and pulling Felicity in for a hug and kissing both of their heads. “It’ s ok.”  
\--------------------------------------

While Oliver consoled his family, Barry chased the Reverse Flash around Star City. 

After a couple laps around the city Barry finally had the upper hand and was about to grab him, when Reverse sped up and then disappeared.   
Before Barry could follow him, he came to an abrupt stop and looked at the empty space and finally decided to go back and check on Oliver and Felicity.

When Barry arrived back at the Loft, the little family was still on the ground and Oliver still had Felicity and Tommy in his arms but they both could breathe again.

When Oliver realized that Barry was there he quietly asked, “did you get him?”

“No, he disappeared” he said letting out a heavy sigh, and then quickly added “but I could try to go find him.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Oliver said in a soft voice, being mindful of the little boy in his arms who just calmed down and stopped crying. 

When Barry finally sees the little boy in Oliver’s arms he kneels down and puts a hand on Felicity’s shoulder and looks at her and asks her “are you ok”, to which she only responds with a slight nod while her head is still on Oliver’s shoulder.

And when he looks back at Oliver he sees the little boy staring at him. And without any warning the little boy says “Uncle Barry” in a choked but happy voice.

“Hi” Barry responds shocked with a smile playing on his lips, and absentmindedly held out his hand that the little boy hesitantly high-fived, while he kept his head-on Oliver’s chest.

“Gotcha” he said quietly which caused the adults to give a small laugh and Barry couldn’t help but look at the boy in utter amazement.

“Yeah, you did” he said still gazing at the little boy before him.  
\----------------------------------

After the latest events, they all made their way back to the lair, with Oliver carrying a now sleeping Tommy on his shoulder and Felicity linking her arms with Barry and laying her head on his shoulder. 

When the elevator opened, they were suddenly bombarded with questions and both men only responded with a stern but quiet ‘Shh’.

To which the entire group fell silent as they let the trio make their way to the computers. When they did make it, Oliver sat down in Felicity’s chair and faced the group before him, filling them in on what they missed.

After everyone was filled in, they took a deep breath and let everything Oliver just said, sink in.

“So, he just disappeared” Renee finally said.

“Well, not exactly, he time traveled to somewhere” Barry said.

“Like I said, he disappeared” Renee responded.

“Ok, so now what” Dig asked, ignoring Renee.

“I honestly, don’t know” Oliver said scrubbing his face with his right hand.

“Well, I do” Sara pitched in.

“And what is that” Felicity asked, leaning against the table by Oliver.

“Well, Jax just texted me and said that the ship is repaired.” 

“No, no way are we taking him back to the time the Reverse Flash may have just gone back to” Oliver said in disbelief.

“Yeah and let’s not forget that Damian Darhk is also there. I mean that’s why you sent him back in the first place right” Felicity asked getting defensive.

“Look, I know but none of that is going to change regardless if we stay here for another couple day’s or another couple months. Darhk is going to stay there until he gets what he wants. And Oliver you can’t keep him here forever.” She said.

“So, what are you proposing” Cutis asked.

“Look, if it’s a fight Darhk wants then it’s a fight he’s going to get. Oliver, you defeated him once, you can do it again, and you won’t be alone. You’ll have not only your team, but mine as well.”

“Yeah, and as much as I would love to help, I kind of have my own problems” Barry said apologetically.

“It’s fine Barry” Oliver said, now standing, while handing Tommy to Felicity. 

“Thank you for everything” he said holding out his hand, which Barry gladly shook.

“Yeah, absolutely, and for the record, you two make a pretty cute kid” Barry said, making Felicity blush, and with that he was gone.

After looking at where Barry just left, Oliver turns his attention back to Sara and said, “Ok, let’s do it.”  
\------------------------------  
5 years in the future

 

Thawne arrived back into the warehouse that Damian Darhk had been residing in. 

“Well, would you like to explain to me why I don’t see a little boy in your hands?” Darhk asked.

“I almost had him” Reverse Flash said looking down.

“Almost?” Darhk asked in a curious voice.

“The Flash got in the way.”

“Right the Flash got in the… remember when I said no excuses” he said raising his hand and lifting Thawne in the air and choking him. “Because I do, I remember distinct fully saying that I wanted the boy in my arms dead or alive, I didn’t care, because either way he was going to have the same fate.”

Before Thawne could lose conciseness, Darhk let him go and he fell to the ground gasping for air. 

“You are lucky, I still need you” he said turning around and walked away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you guys liked this last chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I honestly have to say I am quite proud of this chapter because it turned out so well in my opinion. But I would still love to hear what you have to say!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally make their way to the future to take Tommy back home, but they are in for a rude awakening. And some shocking revelations will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait on this, but here is the next chapter. And I just want to give a heads up for the people who have been following along, I made an adjustment to the last chapter instead of 4 years in the future it is 5 years. So now that that is fixed, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

After Sara told the group that the Waverider was repaired, Oliver, Felicity and Dig took Tommy back to the Loft and started getting his things together. They made sure that he had his action figures and a couple clothes and then they made their way to the location Sara gave them.

Once they arrived at the ship, Felicity couldn’t help but feel awe-struck. After all the things, she had ever watched she was now in a real live space ship and she thought it was the coolest thing ever.

Once they were on board, the team met Sara on the main deck.

“Hey” Sara said when they entered.

“Felicity!” 

“Ray, hi!” Felicity said, embracing him into a hug.

“It’s been a while.” 

“Yeah, too long.” Felicity agreed pulling back from the hug and looking him in the eye.

“Oliver” Ray said releasing Felicity and turning his attention to the man before him.

“Ray” Oliver responded shaking Ray’s hand, and then he turned his attention to Dig and shook his hand as well.

“What’s going on here?” Mick asked, as everyone walked into the room.

“We’re taking this little boy home” Sara said walking to the controls.

“And who is he” Amaya asked tilting her head in confusion, looking at the little boy who is holding Oliver’s hand.  
Sara gives a huff of annoyance, “I filled all of you in on this, that little boy is Tommy Queen, the son of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, and we are taking him back to the year 2021. Did anyone listen to me when I told you this the first time?”

“Oh, I did” Jax said.

“And, as did I” Professor Stein chimed in.

“Well, that’s refreshing to know that only two members of my team actually listen to me” Sara mumbled

“Well, it’s not that we didn’t listen to you it just that we…. uh” Ray said. 

“It slipped our mind” Nate finished.

“Yeah, it slipped out mind” Ray nodded.

Sara just rolled her eyes and said “I don’t have time for this, everyone strap in, we need to leave as soon as possible.”

And with that they all strapped in and Sara’s last words were “Hold On.”

\------------------------------

When the ship appears after leaving 2016, the sight that awaits them frightens the crew. Chaos surrounds the city with fires spread sporadically within the limits and fights clear as day throughout the streets. 

“What happened here?” Dig whispered.

“Darhk happened” Sara said taking a deep breath and continuing to find a place to land the ship. 

After coming to the conclusion that the best place to land the ship was a little bit out of the city limits, they all unbuckled and stood. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Dig asked looking at Oliver expectantly.

“We need to get to the lair.”

“Yeah, and make sure we don’t draw attention to ourselves. If Darhk finds out that we’re here, that’s it, we’re done for” Sara added.

“Ok, let’s move out” Oliver said. As soon as he was suited up, they left the comfort of the ship and ventured into the unknown city, they called home.  
\---------------------------------

Once the group made it into the city limits, the chaos welcomed them full force. When they reached one of the main streets, four thugs saw the group and immediately grabbed their weapons and started walking towards them.

Once Oliver saw the men walking towards them he immediately pushed Tommy in Felicity’s arms and told her to run. At the command, she pulled the little boy to her chest and Ray and Nate covered her while they ran to the closest building for cover.

While she was running, Oliver and the rest of the Legends fought the thugs and then quickly met up with her.

“If this is what it’s like all around the city, there is no way we are going to make it without getting noticed” Ray said.

“Yeah, Ray has a point” Amaya responds.

“How far are we from the lair?” Sara asked Felicity.

“Umm” she says pulling out her tablet from Tommy’s backpack. “We’re still about two miles out. It’s two miles east of here.”

“Is there any way we could get there without getting noticed?” Sara asked Oliver.

“There are some back ally’s that we can take” Oliver said.

“Alright, lead the way” Sara responded and they started on their journey.  
\----------------------------

Once they reach the outside of the lair, they walked into the entrance, and got into the elevator. When the elevator opened, the group was welcomed to the exact same lair they had just left behind. 

“Well, at least we know that nothing changes in five years” Felicity said walking out of the elevator while holding Tommy and looking around the room.

“Yeah, well you two aren’t really a fan of change, as I’ve learned” Sara responded standing on Felicity’s left side.

“Whoever you are, LEAVE!” came a booming voice from the left side of the lair. The voice causes Oliver to step in front of Felicity and wrap a protective arm around her waist.

The next thing that happened shocked everyone. The person behind the booming voice stepped slowly out of the shadows and the first thing that came into view was a bow and arrow and then the man finally showed his face.

“Oliver, it’s ok” Sara said walking towards the man and holding her arm up, trying to get him to back down.

When the man saw Sara, he relaxed a little bit and lowered his bow. “Sara, you came back” he whispers.

“Yeah, and I brought some friends with me.” 

Once the words were out of her mouth Future Oliver looked over her shoulder and saw all of the Legends and Oliver and Felicity. But the one that made his breath hitch, was the one he never thought he would see again.

“Tommy” he whispered.

“Daddy!” Tommy responded with a little bit of a squeal and wiggled out of Felicity’s arms and ran to his father’s open arms.

“Oh, Tommy, I thought I’d never see you again” he said embracing the little boy in a huge hug, with tears in his eyes.

“I’m right here” Tommy said pulling back and looking into his father’s eyes and putting both hands on the man’s face.

“Yes, you are” Future Oliver said with a huff and a smile, and then he closed his eyes for a second and slightly tilted his head to the right to fall into his son’s embrace and feel his warmth.

After a minute, Future Oliver takes a deep breath and realizes his surroundings and stands back up and picks Tommy up with him. When he is fully standing, he finally takes in the group before him and sees Oliver and Felicity.

“Sara, what is this?” he asked.

“Look, you’re going to need all the help you can get and I figured they could help.”

As he was processing this he slowly made his way over to the group. When he was right in front of his younger self, he held out his hand, to which past Oliver accepted.

“Thank you.” Future Oliver said.

“No problem.” Oliver responded.

As soon as they released hands, his eyes wandered over to the beautiful blonde standing beside his younger self.

“Felicity” he said in a soft whisper with wonder in his eyes.

“Hi” she responded timidly.

“And, then here is the rest of my crew, which you know, and Dig” Sara said interrupting Future Oliver’s moment with Felicity.

“So, Darhk is here?” Oliver asked.

“Yes” Future Oliver responded with gritted teeth, “and he has destroyed everything.”

“Yeah, we saw the riots outside” Ray chimed in.

“Yeah and I wish that was the worst of it, but it is only the beginning.” 

“What do you mean the beginning?” Nate asked.

And before Future Oliver could answer, Future Dig came out from the back, and called out his name with angst and worry underlying his voice. “Oliver.”

To his name, he turned around and with one look at his partner’s face, he knew that what he was about to hear was not good.

“I’ll be right back” he said distractedly while absentmindedly handing Tommy over to Felicity, and then made his way to the back.

“What’s going on?” he asked when he reached his friend.

“Oliver, she’s getting worse” Dig said in a hushed whisper, while Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face. “We need to get her to a hospital, there is only so much I can do.”

“Dig, you don’t think I know that, but I can’t take her there because that will risk him finding us.”

“Look, I know, but Oliver if we don’t get her help soon… she’s not going to make it” Dig said when his last words cracked.

And those words that his friend just spoke broke Oliver’s heart and with one glance behind Dig, he could see the love of his life in a coma, and it completely shattered him.  
With unshed tears threatening to escaper Oliver whispered his next words, “Dig we can’t lose… I can’t lose her.”

“I know man, and I will do everything in my power to keep her breathing. But I am letting you know that her time is becoming limited.”

And with a slight nod, he carefully made his way over to his Felicity and leaned over to put his forehead against hers and finally let the few tears escape his eyes and then kissed her head. 

After lingering for a few seconds, he finally let her go, and went back to Dig and simply said, “We are going to find that son of a bitch and we are going to kill him.” And then it was Dig’s turn to nod, and then Oliver made his way out of the room and back to his guests.

\----------------------------------

When he got back to the main room, he saw everyone scattered around the room, except for one, who was right where she needed to be. When Felicity saw, Future Oliver come in she immediately stopped typing and spun towards him and started to babble.

“Oh, I wasn’t doing anything, and I definitely was not touching that, not that I don’t think future me would mind.”

“Felicity” Future Oliver said softly but sternly, which caused her to shut up. “It’s fine, in fact I need you to find Darhk.”

“Ok great, well do you have any leads or anything?” she asked while looking at her computer.

“No, I’ve been a bit… preoccupied” he said hesitantly while stealing a glance with Future Dig.

“Ok” she said slowly and waited for him to say more, but when he didn’t go on, she decided to drop the subject. “Well, let me see what I can find, but it might take a while.”

And Future Oliver gave out a heavy sigh and said “well please just get it done as fast as you can.”

“Ok” she said in a soft voice and slightly nodded her head and then turned back to her computer and went to work.

When Felicity went to work, Future Oliver turned around and made his way back to the back of the lair, and what he didn’t realize, was that two certain eyes followed his every move.

“Here, hold Tommy” Oliver said to Dig, and silently followed his future self.

When Oliver reached the back, he began to say “What the hell is…going…on?”

When he saw the sight before him, his breath hitched. Felicity was laying lifeless on the bed and Future Oliver was sitting beside her with his hand entangled with hers. 

When Future Oliver saw his younger self, he was about to protest and argue that he shouldn’t be back here, but he found that he had no energy.

“What happened?” Oliver asked in a hushed whisper, all while his eyes never met Felicity’s body.

“Darhk broke into our home and he choked her” he said as if he were in a trance. “He would have killed her if I hadn’t stepped in when I did. And the worst part is... she may not make it, all because of him. I hate him. I hate him so much, for everything” he finished in a bitter tone and clenched teeth.

“Well can’t you take her to a hospital?” 

“No, then Darhk will find us and kill her for good.”

“Well, there has to be something you can do” Oliver said flustered.

“I don’t know.”

And then an idea popped in Oliver’s mind. “Caitlin. Caitlin Snow, she can help, she’s a doctor.”

And with that idea, Future Oliver looked at his past self and said “you’re a genius” and then murmured to himself “why didn’t I think of that”, and then immediately got out his phone and called Barry. 

“Hey, I need you to get here as soon as possible and bring Caitlin with you” and then he hung up, and then stood up. “Thank you.”

“Hey, we can’t let her die, she’s our girl, no matter what timeline, or universe” Oliver said.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Now, we need to come with a plan to stop Darhk, because he is not getting away with everything he has done to your…our family.” Oliver said with determination.

“Agreed. And I can promise that there will be absolutely no mercy and he is going to wish that he had never messed with me or my family in the first place.” 

“Alright then, let’s find this son of a bitch.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the teams join together to take down Darhk, but some things take a lot more effort than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it.

After the two Oliver’s had discussed their vendetta against Darhk, they finally emerged from the back. With Felicity still looking for Darhk. 

“Anything yet?” Future Oliver asked.

“Nothing” Felicity said with a hint of annoyance grazing her tone.

Before she can say anything else, a gush of wind enveloped the room and suddenly two familiar faces appeared.

“Barry, what is going on?” Caitlyn asked trying to get her footing stable and the rest of her body oriented from the sudden change of events.

While everyone turned their attention to the two next guests, Barry simply pointed at Oliver and said “Oliver asked me to bring you here.”

“Whoa, there’s two of you” Barry said noticing for them for the first time.

“Yeah, yeah you can marvel later, but right now I need your help, Caitlin” he said turning his full attention to the brunette. 

When she noticed Future Oliver’s soft expression and something else she couldn’t quite figure out, she immediately said “Ok, what can I do?”

And without hesitation he said “Follow me” and they made their way to the back, and Barry quickly said to Felicity and the others. “Well, I’ll be right back, I have to go back and get Cisco”, and with that he was gone.

About 5 minutes later, he returned with Cisco. 

“And, we’re in the Arrow Cave” Cisco said with an unimpressed tone.

\---------------------

Meanwhile in the back, as soon as Caitlin walked into the room and saw Felicity’s semi-lifeless body on the bed, her eyes went wide. 

“What happened?” she asked quickly walking over to Future Felicity. 

“Damian Darhk he…he choked her and she’s been unconscious ever since” he said struggling to get the words out without breaking.

“How long ago was that?” she asks sitting beside Felicity and checking her pulse. 

“That was about two and a half days ago, and before you say anything I couldn’t take her to a hospital without him finding out” he said getting defensive.

“I wasn’t going to say anything” she said using her stethoscope, that she luckily had around her neck, and checked her heart beat. 

After a minute of silence while Caitlin examined Felicity, she finally said “her heart rates low and pulse is weak, but I can keep her stable. But I don’t have my equipment with me, I’ll have to have Barry go get my necessities.”

“Well is there anything that I can do?” Oliver asked desperately.

“At the moment, no. I can’t really do much until I have my equipment. But Oliver, I promise that I will do everything that I can” she said looking at him with the vow evident in her eyes.

“Thank you, Caitlin” he said softly and she responded with a slight nod and small smile. 

And then all of a sudden, they hear Cisco’s voice and they both go back to the main room. When they get there, they see everyone looking at Barry and Cisco. As soon as Cisco’s eyes meet Future Oliver’s, his mouth goes agape. He points between the two versions of Oliver and says “there’s two of you” he said with astonishment.  
Getting over his shock, his mind, his mind goes overtime. “Wait, if there’s two Diggle’s, two Oliver’s, shouldn’t there be two Felicity’s” he asked.  
And then all eyes land on Felicity, whose eyes were focused on Future Oliver.

“That’s a great question, where is future me?”

And Future Oliver steals a glance at Future Dig and Oliver.

“Oliver?” Felicity said with stern tone.

“Felicity” he said walking towards her and kneeling in front of her. 

And then he looked down at his hands, struggling to find the words to tell her that her future self was in a coma.

“Felicity” he tried again. “Something happened…”

“Oh God…am I dead?” she asked in a terrified whisper.

“No, no” he said taking her hands, “but you…future you, is in a coma.”

“Is that why you keep going back there, am I back there?”

“Yes” he said in a quiet voice.

Before he could continue, Caitlin took over and started talking to Barry.

“Barry, I need you to get me somethings, so that I can take care of her and keep her stable.”

“Yeah, of course. Just tell me what you need.”

And then once she did, he was gone.

\--------------------------------  
After Caitlin, had received her equipment, she immediately went to work to getting Future Felicity the help she needed to get her stable.

As she was doing that in the back, Felicity and Cisco continued to search for Darhk, and kept coming up with nothing but dead ends. 

All while Team Arrow, the Legends and Barry were either making themselves at home or training with both Diggle’s and Oliver. And on the other side of the lair, Future Oliver was sitting in a corner rocking Tommy slowly and reading him a story. 

When Felicity was at the end of her patience, her eyes fell across the moment. Her heart felt like it just might explode from the cuteness she was witnessing. She knew in her bones that Oliver would be a great father, in fact she had gotten the opportunity to see it in the last two weeks. And she didn’t think it was possible, but somehow, she fell even deeper in love with him.

As she continued to watch him read the story, she saw Tommy point at one of the pages and then she saw Oliver laugh and smile with pride at his son and heard him faintly say “Yeah, that’s right.”

As she continued to gaze at the beautiful scene, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to break her trance.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked.

“Yes” she said as she turned to her Oliver, who was shirtless and covered in sweat, and she couldn’t help but blush and get lost in his muscles and perfect body…

“Felicity” Oliver said again.

“What?” she asked coming back to reality. When she gets a good look at him for the first time she sees amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Have you found anything yet?” he asked putting his shirt back on.

“No, don’t you think I would have said something if I had found something?”

And before he could respond, the computer goes off in a frenzy of beeps. When Felicity turns around to acknowledge the search she says “Found something.”

“What is it” Oliver asked as everyone crowded around her

“There was a sighting of Darhk in an abandoned warehouse down by the docks.”

“Alright, let’s suit up” Future Oliver said from behind the group, and before she knew they were gone.  
\-----------------------------

As soon as the team arrives at the warehouse near the docks they see a single man, Damian Darhk.

“Well, how nice of you to join me. We’ve been waiting for you.” Darhk said menacingly.

“Yeah, you and what Army?” Barry asked and then about 100 men emerge from the shadows, all around the room.

“Barry” both Oliver’s say highly irritated.

And then out of nowhere the Reverse Flash appears beside Darhk. “Long time no see, Flash.”

“You” Barry said narrowing his eyes.

“Long time no see, Ms. Lance” Darhk taunted.

“Not long enough” she said and with that she made the first move to attack and had only eyes on Darhk. And the big battle began, with both Oliver’s and Sara alternating on Darhk  
and Barry strictly on The Reverse Flash.

After a long hard battle, the Ghost’s start out numbering the team and the Reverse Flash starts to get the upper hand over Barry. When Felicity notices this, she demands that they start to retreat. After the orders are given the Legends start to retreat, but both Oliver’s keep fighting Darhk, hoping to get the higher ground, but he was persistent, and the Ghost’s started to attack them. And without warning one of the Ghost’s slices at Future Oliver’s arm.

“Oliver, get out of there now, both of you!” Felicity yelled.

And when neither stopped she finally pulled out her last straw.

“Barry” and with that command he ran into the crowd and grabbed both Oliver’s and before they knew it, they were back in the lair.

“What the hell was that?!” Felicity all but yelled when the two men got there, spinning in her chair and standing up in front of both of the stubborn men. “I told you to get out of there.”

“We almost had him” Oliver said

“No, you didn’t, you almost got yourselves killed!”

“Felicity” Future Oliver said holding his hands up in surrender and trying to calm her down.

“Don’t Felicity me. You have a little boy that is counting on you to come home” she said pointing to Future Oliver. “And you" she says turning her attention to her Oliver, "I cannot lose you, and I will be damned if I lose you to him. Now get your heads out of your asses and realize that there are people that need you here” she said and stormed off into the back.

After she left they both looked at each other defeated, knowing that she was right, she was always right.

“We should probably get that patched up” Oliver said looking at his future self.

“Yeah, ok.” he says defeated  
\----------------------

When Felicity storms off, she goes to check on Tommy in the garage, where she made a bed for him to sleep in. She makes sure that her yelling didn’t wake up the toddler.

When she sees the little boy, she is relieved to see that he is sleeping peacefully. She slowly goes over to him, kneels beside him and gives him a sweet kiss on the forehead. “I promise to make sure that both of your parents come back to you, I promise” she says giving him one last kiss, before making her way back to the main room.  
\-----------------------

Once everyone is back, they are all nursing their own wounds when Felicity comes back in.

“Well that was…” Ray started to say.

“An ass kicking” Diggle responded.

“Times 2” Mick piped in.

“I don’t understand, I mean we’ve fought Darhk before but I’ve never seen him like this” Jax said.

“Yes, Jefferson raises a good point, he seemed almost impossible to defeat.” Professor Stein said.

“That’s because he not only has his idol but his army as well.” Oliver said coming towards the group.

“Well you defeated him once, how did you do it” Sara asked looking at Oliver.

“We just have to be smart and figure out a plan, he’s stronger somehow. But in the meantime, let’s just call it a night.” Oliver said shaking his head and making his way to the back.

And when everyone hesitated, Future Oliver said “well you heard him, call it a night” and he followed his younger self.  
\-----------------------------

When he reaches the room, he runs into Caitlyn, who’s leaving the room.

“Oliver.”

“How is she?”

“She’s ok, her heart rate has increased, but she’s still in the coma state.”

“Thank you, Caitlyn.”

“I was just going to go get something to eat.”

“Of course, yes. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

And with a small smile she left, and he went into the room.

“How are we going to stop him?” Oliver asks.

“That’s a good question, especially since we keep leaving out the part that the first time we beat him, was out of pure luck.” Future Oliver responds, grabbing his Russian Vodka hidden in a bottom drawer, before sitting beside his younger self.

“Yeah” Oliver responds scrubbing his hands over his face. “And the worst part is, the odds are much higher now than they were before.” 

“Yeah, this isn’t just about saving the city this time. Now it’s personal, because if we don’t stop him, you won’t have a future to go to” Future Oliver said getting a swig of the vodka.

“Or Tommy” Oliver whispers with a sigh.

And with those words filling the room, the two men watch over the Love of their life fight for her life. And they only hope that her light, will guide their way not only to their victory, but more importantly their future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Darhk arrives and an unexpected surprise arises that only leaves the two men absolutely speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I just want to apologize for the extremely long wait on this chapter, and my only excuse is that I could not figure out how to write it. But now the long wait is finally over and I can't tell you how excited I am to share this with you and I can't wait to hear what you have to say. So, without further ado here is the next chapter...Enjoy!

After sitting in silence for a good half an hour, there was a commotion outside of the door that broke both Oliver’s trances and then the door opened.

“Hey, I think we have an idea on how to stop Darhk” Sara said looking into the room and catching both pairs of eyes.  
Without another thought, they both stood up and followed the blonde back to the main room.

“What’s going on” Future Oliver asked.

“Well Felicity filled us in about Darhk and everything about HIVE” Cisco said. 

“And then we added our knowledge of him” Sara finished.

“And did you find anything that we don’t already kn0w” Oliver asked.

“Well, we know that Darhk relies on his idol to syphon his power” Felicity said.

“Yeah” Oliver nodded.

“Well, the key is to get that idol away from him and destroy it.”

“Ok, well how do we do that, because last time I checked that thing was impossible to destroy.” Future Oliver asks.

“Well, not impossible because we have Cisco. He created a device that will be able to penetrate the wood, and therefore destroy it.” Felicity said with pride.

“Ok, well if you’re sure it works…” Oliver started to say before he was cut off by Cisco.

“It works” Cisco says defensively.

“Ok, ok, ok” Oliver said putting his hands up in surrender. “I trust you.”

“Alright then what’s the plan” Ray asked.

“Well first we have to track down Darhk, which is why I am running a search on where he was last seen and if we’re lucky that will lead us right to him” she said in deep concentration, while typing away. “And Boom, found him” as everyone crowded around the monitor.

“Where is he” Future Oliver asked.

“926 W. Port Street, it’s a warehouse near the docks.”

“Ok, here’s the plan” Future Oliver says taking over. “Barry, Reverse Flash is all yours” and Barry only nodded in agreement. “And Dig…both Dig’s and Team Legends, you have the Ghost’s, and me and Oliver will look for the idol and destroy it.”

“And what about Darhk?” Sara asks.

“We’ve got Darhk” Oliver says looking her in the eye.

When the plan is set in place, and everyone knows their part, they start to move to get ready, but before they get a chance to break, Tommy comes out from the back, awake from his nap, carrying his Green Arrow & Flash action figures in his right hand and his left rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Daddy?” 

When everyone hears the little boy they immediately turn their attention to him. 

“Hey, little man”, and without another thought Future Oliver kneels down and the little boy beelines his way into his father’s awaiting arms. 

“You come back, right?” Tommy asks looking into his father’s eyes. 

“Yes, I will come back. I promise” and the last part comes out as a rough whisper full of emotion and promise. And then he pulls his son into a tight and loving embrace, “I promise”.  
And then he stands up and lifts Tommy with him, and gently gives him to Felicity. 

When the little boy is settled in her lap and has his ear to her heart, listening to her steady heartbeat, his father kneels once more. 

“Tommy, do you remember when I gave you these” he asks touching the two action figures in the little boy’s hand, and Tommy responds with a nod, never letting his head leave his mother’s chest.

“And do you remember what I said?” 

“They keep me safe, always.” 

“That’s right, and that we will always be there for you… I will always be there for you. Do you understand?” 

And the little boy can only nod and instead of saying yes, he says “I love you daddy.”

And Future Oliver gives a small but powerful and meaningful smile to his son and responds, “I love you too Tommy.” And with one final kiss to his son’s temple, he stands up and looks back at his team and says “Suit up.”

And without another word Future Oliver went straight to his suit and for the first time that day he let his anger take a hold of him. All the pain and sorrow he had been suppressing for Tommy’s sake, was now being directed into rage towards one man. The man who put the love of his life in a coma. The man who made him send his son away. The man who took everything from him, right before his eyes. And now he was out for blood, he was going to make sure Damian Darhk was dead and this time for good.  
After leaving the lair, they all made their way to the abandoned warehouse.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, well I am getting some strong heat signatures coming from the front of the building” Felicity said over the comms.

“I guess that’s our cue” Sara said as they all quickly made their ways to the side door.

When they burst through the door there were about 75 Ghosts in the warehouse and they all attacked.

“Hey Barry, heads up Reverse Flash heading your way” Cisco said. And Barry looked to his right and saw his enemy coming towards him, full force. Leading his fight away from everyone else, Barry started to run and his nemesis followed.

“Go, Ollie we’ve got this” Sara said, and with that the two Green Arrow’s broke from the group and make their way to the back of the warehouse.

“Overwatch, anything” Oliver asks.

“Umm, keep going straight, I’m getting a heat signature from the very back.”

And with that the two men tag teamed, watching each other’s back’s, and headed towards the man that had destroyed their lives.

When they reached the last room of the warehouse, Future Oliver kicked down the door, with the rage leading the force of his kick.

“Damian Darhk, YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!” Future Oliver said while both held their bows high and ready to strike at any moment.

“Oh, what do we have here, two archers and no team, now that wasn’t very smart” Darhk said in his signature sarcastic voice.

“Do you see the idol” Felicity asked.

Oliver scanned the area, when he finally saw it. “Yeah, I have eyes on it.”

“You really underestimate me” Future Oliver responded with venom coating every word.

“And you Mr. Queen, must peg me as a fool, if you honestly think that you can defeat me. I am the most powerful man alive.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that” Oliver responded, and without another word, the two men fired their arrows at the same time and somersaulted in the opposite directions to expand the   
space between them and Darhk, and also to increase the distance between Oliver and the idol.

When the battle began between the three men, the intensity was at a boiling point and only escalating from there. Before the team arrived to the battle, the two Oliver’s came up with a plan to defeat Darhk and they both agreed that the only way to stop him was through distraction. So, that was what they were doing. 

While Darhk held his own, with his sword, both Oliver’s didn’t hold anything back, they fought with a ferocity that they had never fought with before. Not for Slade, or Ras, or even Darhk the first time. This time they knew that there was so much more at stake and that they couldn’t lose because they had a little boy and a woman they loved counting on them to make things right and to come home.

When Future Oliver noticed how close his younger self was to the idol, he took the opportunity to take the full force of the battle onto his shoulders. When he saw, what his older self was doing Oliver took the opportunity to take his shot. But before he could, Darhk noticed what their intentions were, and immediately stopped Oliver with his power, by holding him in place.

“No” Future Oliver growled and drew back an arrow and released it, making it hit Darhk in the back, which caused him to lose his concentration for a split second, releasing Oliver.   
With the moment of relief, Oliver somersaulted near his future self and used the opportunity to use his perfect aim and fired the laser Cisco created, and it hit the idol full force, and exploded into pieces. 

When the pieces fell to the floor, Darhk screamed “No”, and Future Oliver fired an arrow in Darhk’s leg, causing him to fall to his knees, and then he drew another arrow back, pointing it to his enemy’s heart.

Rage consumed Future Oliver’s every thought, he finally had this man on his knees. He was ready, he was ready to end this, to end his life.

“Hey”

“Don’t try to stop me, he deserves to die, he NEEDS to die. He took everything away from me.”

“Do it.”

“What?” 

“I’m not going to stop you. So, DO it.”

And without another second he released the arrow and it hit its mark.

With a loud thud the fight was finally over, and he didn’t have a regret in the world. His family was finally safe and he could finally breath.

Oliver laid his hand on the other man’s shoulder, and it broke his trance. “You did it. You saved us.”

And the older man turned and looked at his younger self and gave him a relieved look and finally took a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

“Let’s go home” 

“Yeah” And he took one last look at the evil before him before he turned around for the final time, and walked out.  
\---------------------------------------------

When they walked out into the main part of the warehouse, they were met with dead bodies, and the rest tied up. The rest of the team was finishing up when Barry arrived.

“What did I miss” Barry asked with a lopsided smile plastered on his face.

“Let’s go home” Future Oliver said looking at everyone.  
\---------------------------------------------

When the doors open to the lair the first words that reached both Oliver’s ears were laughter. 

“No, no stop” Tommy laughed as Felicity tickled the little boy.

“Stop what” she asks innocently while continuing to tickle him.

“That” he says squirming in her arms.

When she sees the two men making their way to her, she immediately stops tickling Tommy and instead whispers in his ear. “Look who’s here.”

And as soon as the words reached his little ears, he immediately turns around and sees his father kneeling down with open arms,

“Daddy” he screams and jumps from Felicity’s lap and launches himself into his father’s arms. “I knew you come back.”

“I made a promise, and I made a vow to NEVER break my promises, and that goes for you too.”

While watching the beautiful scene before her, she spy’s the man she’s been longing to see all night, and he catches her eye too.

“Hey” she says when he walks towards her.

“Hey.”

“So is he… you know” then she pretends to slice her throat, and Oliver can’t help but chuckle a little, but quickly sobers up.

“Um, yeah, he’s…” and then he mimics her. “He won’t be a problem anymore” he says looking at his older self who is now doing a little handshake with his son.

“I’m really proud of you Oliver, you know, that, right?”

“Yeah” he responds breathless with a soft smile that he only uses for her.

When Future Oliver finally stands up, he brings Tommy with him.

“Thank you, Felicity.”

“Oh, it was nothing, other than my job, to get you home safely. Not that I had any doubt that you wouldn’t get home safely, because if you didn’t then I wouldn’t have done my job right, and now I’m just gonna stop talking.” She says pursing her lips together, which only sparks a small, sad, but extremely meaningful smile to Future Oliver’s lips.

“Thank you” he says again, but this time she knows that that Thank you has nothing to do with the mission. 

Before she can respond Caitlyn comes over.

“How is she” Future Oliver asks immediately.

“She’s good, but she’s still in the same condition. I’m sorry.”

“No, thank you” he says with a smile that barely reaches his lips. “I know you’re doing your best.”

Before he can say anything else, he feels a tug at his collar.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, buddy?”

“Where’s mommy?”

And the question completely throws him and the rest of his close circle for a loop.

“What did you just say?”

“Daddy, I said where is mommy?

Not sure how to answer the question, Future Oliver just looks at Felicity for help.

“Well buddy your mom’s right here” Oliver chimes in trying to help.

“No” he says shaking his head and crossing his arms. “She looks like mommy, but she’s not my mommy.”

“What do mean by that” his father asks.

“Well momma has long hair, and she and I have a secret, but this mommy doesn’t know the secret.”

When both Oliver’s lock eyes and watch the boy in astonishment, they both then simultaneously turn their focus to Felicity.

“What are you looking at me for, it’s clear this kid is smart, which would only mean that he is my kid” she says smirking.

“I want to see mommy” Tommy says in his demanding voice and pulls out his little pout with his arms still crossed across his little chest.

“Umm buddy I don’t know if that’s a good idea” Future Oliver says.

And then the big alligator tears start to fall from the crystal blue eyes. “Why? Is it because she don’t want to see me?”

“No buddy, that’s not it at all, it’s just that she’s ….” He stops desperately trying to find the right words.

“Sleeping” Oliver says.

“Right, she’s sleeping and we both know how much mommy likes to sleep.”

“But, I also know how much I love to see my little boy too” Felicity says for the first time, and both men look at her and the older one looks at her like she’s crazy.

“What are you doing” he asks in a flustered whisper.

Ignoring him, Felicity takes Tommy’s hand and says “you know if your quiet, you might be able to wake her up.”

And the little boy’s face immediately lights up and says in a whisper, “I promise to be quiet.”

“Well ok then” she says matching his whisper. And when she looks up, his father is still sending her daggers. “What? What could be the harm in letting your…my little boy see his mother… me or future me, ugh, you get my point.”

And then the older man looks to his younger self for help, but he only gets a shoulder shrug and a “what the heck.”

Finally, being defeated, he moves towards the back of the lair, to where the love of his life is currently in a coma.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

When he slowly enters the room, he watches his son’s face light up at the sight of his mother.

Walking over to the side of the bed, he gently sits down beside her and continues to watch the little boy marvel at the sleeping woman. He is just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for his son to realize that his mother’s not really asleep but in a far worse condition, to the point where she may never wake up. But it doesn’t, because the little boy only looks upon the woman as if she were the most incredible sight he had ever seen.

“Mama” he whispers, and when she doesn’t move, he tries again. “Mama, wake up”, and again, and again, and by the fifth time he starts to shake her as if she were pretending to be asleep.

And all while this is happening, Oliver’s heart is breaking piece by piece watching his son try to wake his mother; his wife. And nothing’s happening. 

But the little boy’s spirit isn’t broken yet, in fact he thinks it’s a game, which breaks Oliver’s heart even more, because when Tommy finally realizes that she’s not waking up, that it’s not game, the little boy is going to be confused and the dreadful six words will tumble out of his little mouth “Daddy, why isn’t mommy waking up?” And then he is going to have to break the news to the little guy, to his son, that his mother may never wake up, and he doesn’t want to do that. So, he silently prays to God that he doesn’t have to have that conversation with his three-year-old son who loves his mother as if she were the greatest thing that ever lived. 

And all while this is happening he tries to keep the tears from escaping and crashing down his face like a waterfall, while his son continues to smile and laugh at his mother who isn’t responding to his calls.

After about a minute of lightly tapping his mother’s face and arms and stomach, he finally looks back at his dad with a smile plastered all over his face, but it quickly disappears when he sees his father’s red rimmed eyes.

“Daddy, why you crying?”

“I….”

“Do you need a hug?”

“I…” and he only silently nods, and the little boy quickly puts his tiny arms around his father’s neck and nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck and says…

“It’s ok, don’t cry daddy, mama’s just playing.”

And then, he knows the moment has come, he has to tell him. He has to tell him that his mother isn’t sleeping, and that is the moment he lets the tears fall. That is the moment he lets himself cry in front of his son.

With tears streaming the words finally find a broken way out of his mouth.

“No, Tommy” he says nodding his head side to side, “mommy’s not… playing…she’s…”

“She’s what?” comes a very broken and very raspy voice.

And when the words hit his ears, he thinks he imagined it, because he didn’t say it and Tommy didn’t say it, but then it comes again.

“What game am I playing?” 

And then the next thing he knows he is breathless looking at the beautiful eyes that he has only been haunted by for the last couple days and the little boy is the one to break him from his trance.

“Mommy!?” he practically screams, and when she winces, he dramatically clamps his hands over his mouth and whispers “Momma. I knew you’d wake up. I knew you weren’t really asleep” he says softly launching himself at her while putting his arms around her neck and smiling in the crook of her neck, just like he always did with his mother.

“You got me” she said with a smile in her voice, while she puts her now movable hand to her son’s back and lightly rubs it, and then plants a kiss to his hair.

All while the mother and son are sharing this perfect moment, Oliver is still sitting on the bed, crying full force now, not being able to comprehend what is going on. The tears are silent, and his eyes are red, but now they are for a completely different reason, then they were two minutes ago.

'She’s awake, she’s awake' he keeps telling himself, but a part of him still thinks that it isn’t real and that his mind is just playing tricks on him. But the moment of doubt is quickly banished when he feels her hand on his, and that is when he lifts his eyes for the first time and they meet hers.

And when they meet he is immediately grounded, and he realizes this is real.

“Felicity” he says in a super soft broken voice.

“Hi” she responds in her soft delicate voice.

When she sees the urgency, and need in his eyes, to do more than just see her, she quickly whispers to the semi-conscious boy on her chest, “My love, why don’t you come sleep on my side, hmm?”

And without so much as a protest he gently moves over to her right side, so that he is now cuddled in her side. 

Once Tommy moves, Oliver sees the opportunity to truly allow himself to embrace his wife. He gently but quickly leans over her and grabs the back of her head, bringing it to his chest, and kissing the top of her head.

And then when that’s not enough he settles her back down on the pillow and then moves his lips to hers, for a soft chastised kiss. And when that’s still not enough he moves his   
head to her chest, and lays where is son was, but making sure he doesn’t put any weight on her.

When he feels it, the beautiful pattern of thumps of her heart beat, he finally lets himself fully break down, and does the one thing he can do to keep telling himself that this is real, he holds onto her for dear life.

As he cries and let’s his vulnerability take over all of him, Felicity does the one thing she can to soothe him, and that is to gently run her fingers through his hair and scalp and say comforting and loving words to him.

It is in that moment that she finally takes in her surroundings and realizes that she is not in her house or the hospital, but in the bunker. And she doesn’t know why, but all she does know is that she has her two boys with her, one pleasantly sleeping in her side, cuddling her like he always does, and the other baring his completely broken soul to her and holding onto her for dear life.

And in that moment, she could care less about what happened to bring on this side of her boys, because all that mattered was that she still had them, and that is all she needed.

And for the first time that day the first tear of happiness, fell from her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I just want to say, that it was not my first intention to base so much of this chapter on Future Oliver, but somehow the words just kept flowing and I couldn't stop. I am really curious to hear what you have to say about this chapter and the way I perceived Future Oliver, and I hoped you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Darhk's demise and the rekindling of two lost souls.

When Future Oliver took Tommy back to his mother, Oliver and Felicity slowly follow, undetected and look through the small opening of the door cracked ajar, and watch the scene unfold between their future family.

At the beginning both of their hearts shatter watching Future Oliver silently cry for his family. Regret starts to consume their souls and they both share a look of understanding; if   
Tommy still kept trying to wake her, then they would intervene.

But what happened next could only be explained as a miracle and left them both speechless. With tears brimming in Felicity’s eyes and Oliver’s breath catching in his throat, they watch as Tommy’s mother, Felicity’s future self, awakens from her deep, deep sleep.

And for the first time since they had arrived, Felicity intertwined Oliver’s fingers with hers, and when that wasn’t enough, he eventually took her into his arms. And at the contact, they melted into each other’s embrace and just held one another as if they both knew in that moment that they both finally came home.

With her head under his chin he softly rubbed circles on her back and kissed the top her golden head, and once they knew that their future selves were going to be ok, they quietly walked away.  
\------------------------------------------

Walking back into the main room, they were welcomed to all of their teams, celebrating their victory.

“Well it looks like our long-awaited battle is finally over” Ray said raising his beer and everyone following in suit. “To victory.”

“To family” Sara said looking at Oliver and Felicity.

“To Family” everyone chants and then drinks.

“Well, looks like that’s over” Barry said coming to stand by the duo.

“Yes, and thank you so much for your help” Oliver said giving Barry a firm but friendly handshake.

“Of course, you know I would do anything for you Oliver; for both of you” and Felicity smiles back and gives him a hug. “And especially that little guy back there” he says gesturing to the back. 

“Speaking of which, what happened to the Reverse Flash” Felicity asked.

“Oh, I don’t think he’ll be a problem anymore, he is gone for good.”

“You killed him” Oliver asked in a non-judgmental tone.

“Didn’t have to, let’s just say that the Speed Force wanted him more than I did, and that was pretty bad.”

And Felicity only smiled a smile of pride, and Oliver soon followed suit.

“I’m so proud of you Barry.” Felicity said.

“Yeah, me too.”

And Barry only blushes under the praise.

Before he can respond Future Dig comes and talks to them.

“Hey, how is everything back there” he asks in a tentative voice, while gesturing to the back.

“She’s awake” Oliver says with a grin.

And Future Dig’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas, “Oh, ok well I think I’m just going to go check on her” he says excitedly, and then makes his way to the back.  
\----------------------------------------------------

About five minutes later Future Oliver comes out from the back with a smile on his face and makes his way over to the rest of the people mingling. When everyone sees him, they immediately quite down and look expectedly at him. When he gets the hint, he nods and simply says “She’s awake” which causes the group to erupt in cheer.

After talking to Barry and Team Flash Future Oliver says his goodbyes and they are on their way back to Central City. Once their team leaves, Future Oliver makes it over to Oliver who is leaning against the computer desk and talking to Felicity who is sitting in her chair.

“Hey” 

“Hey” Felicity says, getting up to hug him, which he gladly accepts.

“I just wanted to thank you, for everything. For watching over Tommy, and protecting him, and bringing him home. But most importantly I just want to thank you for helping me defeat Darhk.”

“Oh course. But in all honesty, we should be thanking you.” Oliver says. 

“Why is that” he asks with confusion painting his face.

“For giving us hope of what we can have” Oliver says sheepishly. “Tommy is perfect and he is everything that we… I could have ever imagined and more.”

“Yeah, he is. He is truly one of the best things that has ever happened to me… to us.”

“That’s good to know” Felicity says giving him a breathtaking smile.

While his Future self and Felicity share the moment, a thought enters his mind and he quickly asks the question that is on the tip of his tongue. 

“Is there any way I can go see her?”

“Yes, of course” Future Oliver responds with a smile.

“Ok” and then without another look back he went to the back of the lair.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Oliver reaches the closed door, he immediately stops and starts to rethink his decision. But before he can turn around the door opens and Future Dig looks at him with a knowing look and only nods his head and walks away. With a deep breath, he slowly pushes the door open and goes in.

When he steps into the room her first words were distracted. “Did you forget something Dig…” but then the words die on her lips when she sees the man at the door. “You’re not   
Dig.”

“No, I’m not” he says with a small smile.

“And you’re certainly not my Oliver, which would only make you from the…”

“Past, yes” he says coming to the side of the bed. “I just wanted to…talk. But if you’re not in the mood, we don’t have to” he says stammering over his words with nervousness.

Just as he’s about to turn around he feels a soft hand pull him back. 

“Wait, we can talk” she says in a soft voice.

And he turns around and sits down in the chair beside him. 

After a minute of silence, she finally breaks it.

“Oliver and Tommy told me about what you did. How you kept him safe and how you stopped Darhk.”

“It was nothing” he says looking down and slightly blushing.

“It wasn’t nothing” she says bringing her index finger to his chin and slowly lifting it. “If it wasn’t for you, my family would be dead. Thank you” she says with so much emotion covering the last two words.

“You don’t ever have to thank me.” And she just smiles.

“It still doesn’t stop me from doing it.”

“I know” he says in a whisper.

“Now, I know there was a reason you came in here and I can guarantee that it wasn’t for me to thank you.”

“No, it wasn’t it” he says with a soft smile. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask away.”

Hesitating a moment, he finally asks the question burning in his lungs. “Are we going to be ok” he asks in a broken voice.

And Felicity only responds with a huff of laughter and a bright smile. “Yeah, we’re going to be ok. Oliver, you know past me, deep down, has already forgiven you. I forgave you a   
long time ago. But she hasn’t accepted that she deserves forgiveness yet.”

“What, that doesn’t make any since, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yes, I did. Oliver, you may have lied to me but the fact that I didn’t fight for us and that I just walked away is every part of the reason why we… you aren’t together today. I… she   
blames herself for that, because if I would have just stayed and fought instead of taking the easy way out, we probably would have had this” she says gesturing around the room “much sooner.”

All Oliver can do is stare at the woman before him and realize that things just became 20x clearer. And all he can do is take her hand and bring it to his lips and say “Thank you.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

While Oliver is in the back talking to Future Felicity, Felicity takes the opportunity to ask her own questions.

“So, anything I need to know, anything that I should be worried about” she asks glancing at him.

“I think the only thing is, just be patient with me. You know I don’t always make the wisest choices.”

“No” she says sarcastically.

“It’s going to take work, and he is finally realizing it. Look you didn’t hear this from me but, these last couple months for him have been torture.”

“What do you mean torture, I thought he liked Susan.”

Chuckling in disbelief he responds, “No, you and I both know that that is bull. Susan was a distraction, a bad distraction, but regardless a distraction.”

“So, what are you saying Oliver Queen, that no woman can compare to me” she asks with sarcasm dripping from her tone, teasing him.

But he only replies in a very serious tone, “No Felicity, no one comes even remotely close to you. You are the one for me, you always have been and you always will be. You are the   
only woman that I have and ever will love.”

And her breath catches in her throat at the revelation and her mouth goes dry, but then she forces the question that she has been holding back since she found out that her future   
self was in a coma. 

“If I… she hadn’t woken up” her voice breaks and then stops but then she gains the courage to continue. “What would you have done?”

“If you’re asking me if I would have replaced you, the answer is, not a chance. Because there is no one that could EVER replace you. Felicity, I would rather spend the rest of my life and die alone knowing that I was loved by you then spend the next 50 years with someone I don’t love. Because being loved by you is worth everything; all the pain that I endured   
on that island; all the guilt that I let ride on my shoulders from all the deaths I feel responsible for. It is all because of you that I can truly live and love, and have a life that I don’t feel like I deserve. But it is because of you and you’re undying love, support and optimism that I can be happy.”

While he expresses his undying love for her, tears run down both of their faces and when he’s done she can only wrap her arms around his waist and hug him with all the love she has for this man.

Wanting to say the three most important words to him, she knows she can’t because he’s not the one that needs to hear them. Instead she just pulls back and says “thank you” and he only responds by giving her a wink and a nod of understanding.

Wiping away her tears, she slightly turns around and sees Oliver coming from the back and walking towards her. 

When he sees the tears in her eyes he immediately gets worried. “Are you ok, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, everything’s perfect” she says looking deep into his eyes with all the love she can fathom in the loving exchange.

Breaking the moment between the two, Sara comes over.

“Hey, sorry to break up the little love fest, but we’re going to head back to the ship and get ready to leave.”

“Yeah, we’ll be there in a minute” Oliver says.

And with a slight nod, her and the rest of the Legend’s and Dig make their way into the elevator.

“Yeah, you guys better get back. Thank you again for everything.”

“No problem” Oliver says giving his older self a handshake.

And then Future Oliver turns to Felicity and all she can say is “Thank you.”

And he only responds with a smile and head nod.

“Alright we better get going” Oliver says putting his hand on her back and directing them to the elevator and she follows without resistance.

When they get halfway there, they immediately stop when a little voice yells from across the room.

“Where you going?”

Turning around towards the voice, both of their breaths hitch when they see the little boy running towards them.

“Where you going” he asks again. 

Kneeling down to his level, both of them glance at each other and Oliver decides to speak first.

“Um, bud we’ve got to go home.”

“But we are home” he protests.

“No, you’re home” Felicity says lightly poking his stomach. 

“But… but… no” he says with tears starting to form in his eyes as he denies them to leave.

“Buddy, we accomplished our mission. We protected you and we brought you home” Oliver said as his voice got thick with emotion.

“No” Tommy continued to say and shake his head.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. Your parents are here.” Felicity said trying to calm him down.

“But you’re my parents” he said pointing to them.

“Not yet” she responds letting her voice match Oliver’s.

When Tommy finally starts to understand that they are leaving he bows his head down and begins to cry. Which only causes tears to spring in the other two’s eyes. And without   
warning, Tommy launches himself at both of them and he hugs them.

“I don’t want you to go” he bawls.

“I know” Felicity says letting her tears fall while she brushed his hair. “I know.”

“We don’t want to leave either bud, but we have to” Oliver says letting his emotions get the best of him and he begins to cry as well.

“But hey” Oliver says pulling the little boy back and looking him in the eye, “We aren’t going anywhere.”

“Literally” Felicity huffs.

“We will always be with you no matter what, because we love you and that is never going to change.” 

When Tommy wipes his eyes away he sniffles and then runs to the other side of the room. Watching him run Felicity and Oliver hesitate to get up but eventually don’t when they see him running back towards them. 

When he reaches, them he stops right in front of them and looks down at his shoes.

“Here” he says in a soft voice, handing over his Green Arrow and Flash action figures.

When the two of them see what, the little boy is giving them they immediately huff out a laugh.

“Tommy, we can’t take those, those are yours.” Felicity says

“Yeah, buddy those are yours.”

“But I want you to have them, so you’ll never forget me” he finishes in a soft heartbreaking whisper.

As the last words reach their ears, both of their hearts shatter.

“Oh, Tommy we could never forget you.” Felicity whispers

“Yes, you will” he says letting his tears fall again.

“That’s not possible” Oliver says trying to gain his composure back but failing.

“Yes, you will because I won’t be there.”

“Tommy” Felicity says bringing her finger under her chin and raising his chin up to meet her eyes. “We will never forget you, because we love you. And when someone loves   
someone they Never forget them.” She says in a whisper. “I love you Tommy.”

And then she embraces her baby boy and he hugs her like this would be the last time he would ever see her, and then softly whispers in her ear, “I love you mommy.” 

With that revelation, she sobs and then pulls him tighter but finally let’s go, “I love you too.”

And then he turns his attention to Oliver. Looking down at the toys still in his hands, he pushes them toward Oliver and says “I want you to take care of them.” 

And hesitantly he opens his hands and takes the toys with great care and holds onto them as if they were the most fragile things he’d ever touched. And then Tommy wraps his tiny   
little arms around Oliver’s and he only brings the little boy to his chest and lets his face fall in the crook of his neck.

“I love you daddy” he says with as much love as a three-year-old can.

“I love you too, Tommy” Oliver says as the tears run down his face and he kisses the top of the little boys’ head. And before he lets go, the little boy places a kiss to his cheek and   
then releases him and then does the same thing to Felicity and then runs over to his father.

Kneeling there shocked, he finally breaks from his reverie and stands up, and helps Felicity up and then they both slowly make their way to the open elevator and then, take one last look at his future self and the little boy he will one day call his son before the doors close.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were back on the ship they both sit quietly, side by side, trying to process what had just happened.

Dig looked over to the couple but decided to let them be, knowing that they were about to go down a long but very rewarding road.

Once they arrived back in the year 2016 they all slowly made their way off the ship.

“Thank you” Sara said. 

“Yeah, no problem, it’s not like you destroyed our future, in fact you probably saved it” Felicity said. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that” Sara started to say before Oliver interrupted her. 

“Don’t be, if anything you saved us” Oliver said stealing a glance at Felicity beside him. 

“Well, I should probably get going, and I promise I will see you guys soon.” Sara said. 

“Yeah, and I hope it’s under better circumstances” Oliver said with a small smile caressing his lips. 

“Yeah, me too” Sara said returning the smile, and with one last hug to the team she bid her final goodbyes and left. 

As the ship disappeared, the team gazed at the sky a little longer and then looked at each other and then started to make their way to the car that wasn’t too far from them. 

“Well, I don’t know about you two but I would love to see my wife and little guy.”

“Yeah Dig, can you start the car, we’ll be there in a minute” Oliver said giving his friend a knowing look, and Dig picked it up and gave him a small nod and a knowing smile, and   
then went to the car. 

When Dig was out of ear distance, Felicity turned on her toes toward Oliver with her fingers entangled nervously within each other near her stomach. When her eyes reached Oliver’s, the words started to tumble out, one after the other. 

“Well that was…fun, I mean not the whole part of Future me being in a coma…” and before she could get another word in, his lips crushed into hers, and all words were lost.   
Savoring the feeling of love between them, Oliver finally gently pulled back, with his hands still cradling her face.

“That’s not going to happen” he said softly while gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. 

“How do you know” she asked in a soft voice.

“Because our future is going to change, for the better.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” he said with a soft smile. And then slowly releasing her face, he took her hands and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles he looked her in the eyes again, and took a deep breath before saying “Felicity Smoak, will you go on a date with me?” 

And with a broad smile she looked at him and responded “I thought you would never ask” and then threw her arms around his neck and went for the kiss again. 

After a good minute, she pulled back and said “but there’s something we have to do before we can get our happy ending.” 

And Oliver raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Slightly hesitating at the door, Felicity takes a deep breath and gains the confidence to put three firm knocks on the chestnut wood. She knows what she has to do. Not long after, her declaration is rewarded by the opening of the door.

“Hey, where have you been?” the man asked pulling her in for a surprise embrace.

Standing tense in the hug she finally allows herself to return the hug. After about a minute of the awkward hug he pulls her back and looks worried.

“Are you ok, I was really worried when I didn’t hear from you, I thought that maybe you were mad at me about something.”

“Um, I’m fine, I just wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?”

“Yes, yes of course. Come in.” he said moving to the side and allowing her to step into the medium sized apartment.

When she is halfway in she hears the door close.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

‘Ok’ she thought, ‘you planned this on the way here, you know what you’re going to say, break it to him easy’ she silently reminds herself. But of course, nothing seems to ever go   
as planned for Felicity Smoak.

“I think we should break up” she says quickly turning around and a little more bluntly than she intended.

“What?” he sputters. “Why, did I do something wrong? It’s because of your ex, isn’t it?” he asks as he starts to pace around angrily.

“No… yes, but it’s more than that” she says trying to figure out how to make this go smoother, but clearly failing.

He only responds with a huff and says “I should have known, I mean who just lets Oliver Queen go? I mean of course what Oliver Queen wants, Oliver Queen gets” he says with venom seeping through his every word.

“What are you talking about” she asks in confusion.

“I mean, he breaks up with you six months ago, and now all of sudden he gets bored with whatever flavor he has this week, and of course you go back willingly.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean” she asks as her temper starts to rise.

And then he suddenly comes to a halt, “I mean are you really that stupid, can’t you see that your just another pawn in his game? He doesn’t want you, he’s only in it for the sex” he   
says bitterly.

And without another thought, she instantly slaps him, letting her hand move to its own drum. 

“Don’t you EVER talk about him like that again!” she says gritting her teeth in anger. “First of all, Oliver didn’t break up with me, I broke up with him, and secondly Oliver is not some   
playboy whore anymore, he is the most loving, selfless, and kind man that I have ever met in my life.”

While he holds his cheek in surprise, she continues.

“And you know the more I’m thinking about this, it would have NEVER worked out between us anyways because no matter what timeline or in what universe… Oliver’s my guy, and I’m his girl. And I love him, and I can’t imagine a time where I won’t. 

Look, I came here feeling awful and sorry, because you deserve someone who is going to give you the same kind of love that Oliver and I have, one with passion and life, but most importantly true love. But now, you have made me realize that I’m not sorry and that I am definitely making the right decision because I don’t feel bad at all.”  
And without so much as another look in his direction she pushes past him and walks out the door with her head held high and feeling lighter than she has in months.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of town…

 

Taking a deep breath and remembering everything he has to look forward to, he knocks on the door with determination. After about a minute later, the door opens to reveal Susan Williams.

“Hey” she said with a seductive smile.

Oliver could tell that she had had a couple drinks and was drunk.

“Hey, we need to talk.”

“Ok, well come in” she said stepping to the side so he could enter into her apartment.

With a second of hesitation, he finally nods and walks in.

“So, shall I get us some wine, or maybe a beer for you?”

‘No. no thank you, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, ok” she says sitting on her couch and Oliver soon follows. “So what’s going on?”

He takes a deep breath and finally lets the words fall out.

“I think it would be best if we didn’t see each other anymore.”

“Are you… are you breaking up with me?” she stutters out in disbelief and anger. “Does this have to do with that little boy?” she spits out.

“No, this has nothing to do with him” he says defensively responding to her venomous tone. “But, I just think that things between us are not working out.”

“Oh, my God” she says in a disgusted huff. “It has to do with that blonde bimbo of an ex of yours, doesn’t it? Ugh, I should have known that that blonde bitch wouldn’t give up on you.” 

As she says this her anger is at its acme and she is up pacing the floor and flailing her arms like a crazy person. And then she stops as a burning question comes to her, and she looks him in the eye and asks “What does she have that I don’t? Huh, I mean I am everything any guy would dream of, the body, the fame, the fortune. Huh, what is it?” she asks with her voice rising with every sentence sputtered out her mouth. 

“I mean she’s nothing more than a stupid IT-Girl!” 

And with that absurd revelation hanging in the air, his anger raged.

“Don’t you DARE talk about her like that” he said with a dark, venomous tone that dipped into his arrow voice.

“Felicity, is far more than just a former IT-Girl. She is my partner. She always has been and she always will be. But above all… she is the Love of my life” he said with extreme and utter conviction.

And without another word, in fear that he would say something he would soon regret, he rises from the couch, and walks to the door fuming with anger. When his hand on the doorknob with more force than necessary, he hesitated and then let his last words to her be…

“And to answer your question, on what she has that you don’t” he says turning slightly to look her straight in the eye. “She has my heart.”

And with those last words echoing through the apartment, he opened the door with the same determination he had walking through it, and left with a burden finally lifting from his shoulders and hope replacing his damaged heart.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Billy’s apartment, Felicity was furious. She had intended on letting Billy down softly because she already felt bad for breaking up with him to get back with her ex, but all of that changed when he had insulted Oliver. She lost her peace after that and from that moment on, she suddenly didn’t feel so bad about the break-up.

She had never lashed out the way she did at him before, and didn’t feel the least amount of remorse.

When she stepped into the Loft, she stopped and took it in. It was as if there wasn’t a little boy who had live here for 2 weeks, it looked exactly the same as it did before, and it made her heart hurt.

When they had left the future, Felicity couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened, it didn’t feel real. It didn’t feel like she had just said goodbye to her son. Until now. Now   
looking at the place she called home, the place she welcomed her son into , truly made the day finally seem real.

All she wanted to do was ball herself up in her bed, under her covers, and cry for days. She wanted to cry for the son that she had to say goodbye to, and not only say goodbye, but to break his heart.

But as much as she wanted to hide away from the world she knew she couldn’t. So instead she helped herself to the next best thing, Red Wine.

Sighing, she took small morbid steps to the kitchen, while depositing her purse and jacket on the chairs.

When she reached the cabinets, she immediately pulls out her expensive Cabernet and pours a full glass. Taking a deep breath to suppress the tears trying to make their way to the   
surface, she makes her way over to the glass windows, gazing out into the magnificent city lights of her city. 

Releasing a shaky breath, she takes a long sip of her delicate drink and tries not to think of her extremely eventful day.

After drinking half of the glass already, she releases the glass from her lips, and before she could replace the glass between her soft lips again, she hears the door open. Turning   
her gaze to the door, she is immediately welcomed to the one thing that has made her smile all day, her man.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Susan’s, Oliver wanted nothing more than to get to Felicity. He was running on pure adrenalin at the moment and he honestly didn’t want it to stop, because if it stopped he knew the day would come rushing back to him full force and he would break, and he didn’t want to break.

So, he sped on his Ducati as fast as he could to continue to let that adrenalin and exhilaration consume him. As he zoomed down the streets, he watched the lights blur over him   
and felt the wind prickle his skin. It was the only thing keeping him from feeling numb, from accepting the fact that he had lost apart of him that day.

When he reached, the apartment building he parked his bike and climbed off with determination. Determination to feel anything but pain. 

Once he reached the door of the loft, he didn’t hesitate, he opened the door and the first thing that reached his eyes, was the only thing he wanted to see. Her. She was like the sunshine to a very dark tunnel. And without thinking he charged towards her, with purpose.

As he continued to get closer to her, she noticed the urgency in his eyes and mindlessly slid the half-full wine glass on the table and turned fully to him, intending to question him on it. But before she can utter a word he reaches her and grasps her cheeks between his palms and slams his lips into hers for a dire kiss.

The kiss is full of passion, love, and unspoken pain. He grasps her hips to bring them closer to him, until there is no space between them. They pour all of their emotions into each other. 

Felicity brings her arms around his neck and the kiss continues to heat up until he can’t take it anymore. Bending down he lifts her up and blindly but expertly guides them to and up the stairs toward their bedroom. 

During their trek up the stairs his mouth breaks away from her soft lips and trails down her exposed neck, leaving love marks and bites down the bare skin. The change of pace causes her to gasp.

Once they made it to the bed, he lays her down softly on the red sheets and starts to treat her like the queen she is, as he undresses her ceremoniously. Once her clothes are shed, he pulls back to admire the stunning beauty before him. She is everything he remembers and more. 

Eager to touch her delicate body, he gingerly caresses his hand up her curvy hips and lets it glide across the soft curve of her breasts lined with her toned stomach, that leaves his mouthwatering with anticipation. 

After he has truly appreciated the sight of her body, he dives in for her perfect breast and makes her gasp in excitement and slowly moans his name. 

And as the night continues to arouse, the only sounds left in the air are the soft “I Love You’s” and their names moaning across their lips. They had finally come home to each other.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Laying in post bliss, their breathing slows to its normal rate and the exhaustion of the day finally hits them. 

So much had happened, they defeated Darhk, they said goodbye to their little boy, they broke-up with their respected people, and they ultimately rekindled.

“Do you think, he’s making you read three stories tonight?” Felicity asks looking at the ceiling and laying her head on his chest.

“Yeah, and he’s probably making me tell him a story of my own” and they both slightly chuckle, but soon fall quiet.

“God, I miss him” she says in a hushed whisper. “I mean how is it possible to love someone so much in a short amount of time and miss them like you’ve lost something?”

“I don’t know” he said as tears start to well in his eyes as he thinks about his son.

“Who would have thought, that we would have been the ones heartbroken out of all this?”

“We’re going to get through this, Felicity” he says quietly.

“Are we?” she asks propping her elbow up on his chest and looking back at him. “Oliver, he was our son, we loved him, and we left him.”

“No, no we saved him and we took him home.”

“Then why does it feel like I just lost a part of me? Why do I feel like I could cry for days on end? Why?”

“You said it yourself, Felicity, we loved him…love him. Because he’s our son, and we are going to see him again, he’s not gone forever.” He says letting the unshed tears escape his   
eyes, and then grabs two objects off of his night stand, Tommy’s toy’s. “We have a mission now, to get these toys to him, one day so that they can protect him” he says trying to lighten the mood. When he sees that it’s not working, he quickly brings his finger to her chin, to make her eyes meet his. “Hey, we can’t look at this as a bad thing, because he’s a part of our future. He’s the good waiting for us down our road to happiness. Ok?”

Slightly nodding her head, she acknowledges him, while her lip trembles. “Ok, I see that but, tonight I just want to cry for the little boy that we left behind.” She says as she begins to cry.

“Me too” he says finally letting the dam break and the tears flood and pour down his face as he holds her closer and mourns the little boy he left behind. 

The little boy that begged them not to leave. The little boy who gave them his favorite toys so that they would never forget him. The little boy that changed their lives forever.

And that night, they held each other and cried, letting themselves truly be left vulnerable to one another and made a silent decision to never let them break apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry this is an epilogue coming! Please, please let me know what you think, I love hearing your comments and I can't wait to give you the conclusion to this!


	11. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Hey guys so the epilogue is now going to be a bunch of one-shots because I had so many different ways I could have gone with the ending but instead of narrowing it down to one, I decided that I was going to write all of them. So the one-shots will be in the story called "The Happily Ever After" & I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
